Retrograde
by Knife Hand
Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic. Chapter 20 up
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Harry sat nervously in the chair down in the centre of the Wizengamont Hearing Chamber, his arms and legs chained to the chair. From the moment the Dementors attacked to now had been a total blur, and he felt so alone. No one was there to help him

"I had to…" Harry tried to defend himself.

"I am sorry to interrupt what I am sure is a very well rehearsed story." Minster Fudge said.

"Rehearsed when, Minister?" a voice came from the body of the Wizengamont.

Harry looked over and saw a middle aged woman, with dark red hair kept back in a severe bun and a monocle.

"Miss Bones." Fudge began before being cut off.

"Refer to me by my Title, Minister. I am the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The woman, Bones, replied. "I want to know when you think Mister Potter had a chance to rehearse his story? In the seven minutes between when he cast the Patronus and when you sent my Aurors, without my knowledge or permission, to arrest him. Or in the two hours between his arrest and this trial when he was, again by your instructions, kept unconscious?"

"You are speaking to the Minister, Bones." A lady in shocking pink under her black Robes almost shrieked.

"Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, what are you even doing here?" Director Bones asked. "You are not a member of this Body nor does your position warrant a seat here. Guards, remove her immediately."

The guards hesitated for a moment. Umbridge was not someone you wanted mad at you, but Bones could make your life a living hell. In the end, they sided with Bones and Umbridge was escorted out.

"Back to my question, Minister. When did he have time to rehearse?" Bones said, glaring at Fudge, who looked away from her. "Then, as is both my right and job, I will ask the questions from here on in."

There was a mummer around the room and then a general sense of consensus.

"Mister Potter, do you deny that you cast the Patronus Charm?" Bones asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Were you aware that it was illegal to use Magic in a Muggle neighbourhood?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Director." Harry replied.

"So why did you cast the charm?" Bones asked.

"There were two Dementors, they would have killed Dudley and myself if I had not driven them away." Harry replied. "Everyone else ran away before the Dementors got there."

This caused a stir. Fudge was about to say something before Bones shot him a glare.

"And how were you able drive away two Dementors with a spell that most Aurors can only form a weak shield that can barely hold off one Dementor?" She asked.

"I learnt it in Third Year when the Ministry stationed Dementors as Hogwarts. They seemed to like me so Professor Lupin taught me how to cast a full bodied Patronus." Harry replied.

Again a stir ran through the members and Bones visibly clamped down on her anger.

"Can you please confirm the identity of this 'Dudley' for the members of the Wizengamont?" Bones asked.

"He is my cousin." Harry replied. "I have lived with him since… well as long as I can remember."

"So it is safe to say that he was already aware of the existence of Magic?" Bones asked.

"Aware, and hates it." Harry replied with a shrug.

"So, in summary, you cast a Patronus to protect yourself and your Cousin, who is aware of Magic. Does that about sum it up?" Bones concluded.

"Yes, Director." Harry replied.

"A far cry from a deliberate and malicious breach of the Statute of Secrecy, wouldn't you say, Minister?" Bones asked with a smirk.

The trial quickly wrapped up with almost everyone voting not guilty. Moments after the verdict, just as the chains around Harry's arms and legs retracted and he stood up, Dumbledore swept into the room.

"Witness for the defence." Dumbledore announced.

"Trial's over, Dumbledore." Bones announced. "Mister Potter, if you would come with me?"

"Amelia…" Dumbledore began.

"That is Director, Dumbledore." Bones replied. "Mister Potter has been found not guilty."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a second before turning away and following Director Bones.

* * *

Amelia walked into the DMLE's bullpen to her office, with Harry walking behind. She left him in her office before heading out into the bullpen, seeing it was quite packed.

"Dawlish, Marks and Thompson, front and centre." Amelia called out.

This was unusual enough that everyone in the bullpen look at her, as the three Aurors made their way to her. The three stood in front of her, Dawlish looking smug.

"Why were you three at the Dursley Residence to arrest Mister Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Dawlish gave the go order." Marks said, and Thompson nodded.

"Dawlish?" Amelia asked.

"I received orders." Dawlish said.

"Not from me. I assume from the Minister or his office." Amelia replied, before raising her voice. "No one here is to take orders from anyone but me. Dawlish, you are fired. Proudfoot, escort him out of here. The next time anyone takes orders from any other department without running it by me won't just losing their job, they'll be looking at jail time. Get him out of here."

Proudfoot escorted Dawlish out of the bullpen as Amelia went back to her office and Harry.

"Director Bones, is everything ok?" Harry asked as she re-entered the office.

"Fine Mister Potter." Amelia said, sitting down behind her desk. "You have my and the DMLE's apology for the way you were treated."

"I appreciate it." Harry replied. "And thank you for what you did in the courtroom."

"As I said, I was just doing my job." Amelia replied. "I'm sorry but we will not be able to give you back your wand until tomorrow."

Harry simply nodded slowly.

"Is that everything?" Harry asked.

"The DMLE has organised you a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Amelia said, before pulling a thick brown A4 sized envelope from under her desk. "This is some stuff that was recovered from your residence. Don't open it until you are somewhere safe and alone."

Opening the door, Amelia called out for one of the Aurors to escort Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. She closed the door behind Harry and the Auror and sat back down at her desk. After a moment she opened the top draw and pulled out a picture which had been face down. In the picture two teens waved out at her. One was her younger self, the other had just left her office.

"You'll see me soon, Harry." Amelia whispered to herself.

* * *

The Auror left Harry with Tom the Barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked up the stairs to the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron when something seemed to wash over him and he fell. He awoke a second later to see that everything seemed to have changed. Well, not everything, he was still in the Leaky Cauldron but everything else was different. Gone was the grungy décor and the square tables, instead the Leaky Cauldron was decorated in a cool dark blue with round tables and tasteful floating candlesticks with lit candles that gave a warmth to the place that the previous gas lanterns could never achieve.

"Where did you come from?" a stout woman behind the bar asked. "You know it is rude to just pop into an establishment?"

Harry looked around in confusion for a moment.

"Sorry. Can I rent a room?" Harry asked.

"You got gold?" the woman asked.

Harry nodded, he always kept some Galleons on him. He paid the witch and went up to the room he had rented. Sitting on the bed he looked at the large envelope that Director Bones had given him. Personally he could not think what they could possibly have gotten from Number 4 that was his. Opening the packet, he found a bunch of documents bound in a sheaf, a smallish coin purse and a letter. Putting the sheaf of papers and the coin purse next to him he picked up the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have tried a thousand ways to think of how to tell you what I need to tell you without affecting what needs to happen. I almost felt tempted to simply tell you when I heard that you were on trial, but I knew that I couldn't. There are a few things that I can tell you so I will stick to the facts._

 _I have never been able to figure out how, but you have travelled back in time. The year is nineteen sixty-five, the summer before my own fifth year at Hogwarts. Obviously you cannot walk around as Harry Potter nearly twenty years before your birth. The attached sheaf of papers is your new identity, one William Harrold Tenor, along with school records based on your own academic records, along with the needed forms to transfer to Hogwarts. The coin purse is charmed with an extension charm and contains enough money for your needs._

 _There is only one last piece of advice I can give you. Do not try to force things, just let them happen._

 _With Love,_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Director of the DMLE_

Harry re-read the letter five times before falling back on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. He had been thrown back in time, and somehow Director Bones had known.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: I have had an anonymous review complaining how it makes no sense people insist that the timeline must be maintained in time travel fics. In most circumstances I agree when it is someone in the past insisting on it but in this fic it was Amelia from the 'current time' insisting it. She is trying to retain the integrity of the timeline that she remembers, and she remembers a past with Harry in it. Also for maintaining the timeline, which they think is impossible, look up 'Temporal Causality Paradox'.

* * *

Harry woke up in the Leaky Cauldron and looked out the window into Muggle London in the dawn light and it finally started to sink in that he really was back in 1965, although part of him was still half expecting the Weasley Twins to jump out and declare it a prank. The skyline was different, without a number of the iconic buildings that had been built in the last few years, from Harry's point of view, and all the cars were sixties or earlier models.

Harry spent the morning looking through the documents for William Harold Tenor. The documents were an interesting parallel to his own life, which made a kind of sense. Orphaned at a young age and taken in by his relatives but William had been emancipated when his relatives had died a few months prior. William had been trained in a small private magical boarding school that had recently closed due to lack of funds. The documents were detailed and had enough points of commonality with his own life that he did not have to remember lies about every aspect of his life.

After four hours of reviewing the documents, and several moments of loss when he looked up and noticed that Hedwig was not there, Harry's stomach rumbled loudly enough that he got up and went down for an early lunch. There was only a scattering of patrons in the common room so Harry had his choice of table, so he picked one in against a wall but not in a corner because he always checked corners of rooms first whenever he entered a room.

He perused the Daily Prophet as he waited for his order to be fulfilled. The paper confirmed that it was mid July 1965, but other than that there was nothing of interest in there. No mention of Voldemort, though from what little Harry knew the wanker had not really been visible in the sixties, rising to power and prominence in the seventies.

After finishing his meal, Harry spoke to the barkeep, the same woman from the previous day and arranged to keep the room until September first, paying for it with some of the coins from the purse that had been in the envelope. When he arrived in his room, Harry went to the desk, put the A4 envelope on the table face down and began to practice a signature for William Tenor. After two hours and the use of both sides of the envelope, he had a signature he was happy with and filled in the Hogwarts transfer forms to be sent to the Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts, whose name Harry did not recognise. It was not McGonagall yet but from what he remembered she would be Head of Transfiguration and possibly Gryffindor by now, with Dumbledore still as Headmaster in this time.

Once the forms were completed and bundled up with William Tenor's school records, Harry went down out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, getting the female Barkeep, called Arya, to open the portal for him. In the early afternoon the Alley was fairly packed, but here he was standing in the open and no one was looking at him. It was that moment, looking as himself and standing in the middle of the Alley completely unrecognised and unremarked upon that finally drove home that this was not some kind of elaborate prank, silencing that slight nagging doubt in the back of his mind. Even the Weasley Twins could not pull this off.

With a sigh, Harry made his first stop into the Owl Post Office to send his documents of transfer to Hogwarts. The cacophony of Owls made him miss Hedwig even more so he posted his package and got out of there as soon as possible. He surveyed the Alley and his eyes landed on Ollivander's which reminded him that he needed a Wand as Director Bones had not given his own Wand back after the trail. He almost started to walk to the Wand Shop when he stopped himself. He could not go to Ollivander's. Firstly, the slightly creepy old man would remember him and it could cause problems when he went there for his Wand in 1991. Also, there was the chance he would be matched with his Holly and Phoenix Wand, which needed to be there when he was 11, in twenty-six years.

After half an hour searching the Alley, and going further into the Alley than he ever had before, he found another store that simply had a sign with 'Wands' written on it. The shop was relatively small and well kept, with nothing of the claustrophobic and creepy vibe of Ollivander's. There were a number of well-kept shelves with pigeon holes for wands, but no more than fifty in total as opposed to the hundreds kept by Ollivander, with about one tenth being empty. Behind the counter was a middle aged man who simply looked up from his paper and smiled at Harry.

"I suppose you are looking for a Wand?" the clerk said. "Be kind of silly being in here otherwise."

"Yes." Harry replied. "My name is William Tenor. I accidently broke my old wand."

"Got to ask, always do." The Clerk began.

"Why did I not go to that wand shop down near the entrance to the Alley?" Harry finished, getting a nod. "Have you seen how creepy that guy is? Sneaking up on you."

"That's what half our customers say." The clerk said, getting up from his chair and going to the stacks. "The other half usually say they either broke or grew out of their wand and were to afraid he would yell at them if they went back. The old man loves his wands, but does not realise that sometimes people change and sometimes more than one wand is suited to a Wizard."

As he talked the clerk collected up all of the wands from the stacks and began to lay them out on the long counter with quick and efficient motions, taking the lids off each case and putting the case inside the lid before laying it on the counter.

"He does his little show and starts randomly picking wands until he finds one that gets any kind of reaction and sells that one." The clerk said. "Got to warn you before we start, Ollivander gets a bigger subsidy per wand than we do from the Ministry, so ours are a bit more expensive. Ours also have a greater range of cores and woods than he does. I mean imagine only using three types of core? Honestly."

"I don't care about the money. So how do you do this?" Harry asked.

"First you simply run your hand over the wands touching them with your fingertips." The clerk said. "That will give us all the ones you have any kind of affinity with and then we narrow it down from there."

Harry nodded and ran his fingertips over the forty-six wands on the counter. He got a warm feeling from five of them, which he pointed out to the clerk. The clerk packed up and returned the others to their shelves before he got Harry to pick up the remaining five wands and feel for something more than just warmth. Two of the wands seemed to vibrate softly in his hand where the other three did not. Those three were returned to the shelves.

"Now when you pick them up, just open yourself. Don't try and magic, just try to feel." The clerk said.

Harry picked up the first of the two wands and opened himself up to it. It tried to sing to him but it felt off key and not quite right, so he put it down and tried the other. This one sang a beautiful song to him, a song he felt only he could understand.

"That one." Harry said.

"That's a good wand, but it tells a story. Juniper wood and the horn of a Horned Serpent. Eleven and a half inches. Juniper wood is good for one on a long and uncertain journey, so long as you stay true to yourself. A Horned Serpent core can be powerful, if you have the talent to heed its warnings." The clerk explained. "That will be nine Galleons."

Harry nodded, paid the clerk and picked up his new wand and walked out. It felt as good in his hand as his Holy and Phoenix wand ever did. Also the feeling that it had been singing so only he could understand made more sense. It core was a serpent. It was singing in Parsletounge.

He strolled down the street for the first time really letting the experience of being free to browse envelop him. Sure, before third year he had spent a few weeks in the Leaky Cauldron but he had not been free to go anywhere, hell he did not even have to buy his school supplies because Minister Fudge had arranged for them on his behalf. Whenever he went shopping for supplies with the Weasleys it was… chaos. Pulled from store to store, splitting up and joining back up with no rhyme or reason. Even his First Year with Hagrid had been get his gear and go.

He found a number of fascinating shops that he had never known existed. One was the magical equivalent of an 'Op Shop' full of second hand bits and pieces that Harry spent almost an hour looking through. Another was a memorabilia shop, with replicas of the Wands, Quidditch Armour and even Battle Armour and Weapons of famous Witches and Wizards. After a fun afternoon, he made his way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

His eyes landed on Eylops Owl Emporium and he pulled them painfully away. He missed Hedwig. She had been the first one he could remember who gave him love and affection without asking for anything in return. He vowed to himself that he would never get another Owl than Hedwig.

Moving through the Leaky Cauldron's common room, he returned to his room and dropped down on the bed, deciding he did not want to eat dinner that evening. Almost a month and a half till the Howards Express, if the school decided to accept his transfer which he had a feeling they would. He half wondered why he was even bothering going back to Hogwarts given his situation, but he still needed an education. Maybe this was his chance to really knuckle down and work on his education rather than having to worry about a madman trying to kill him. No one here knew who he was, so he wasn't a target. And besides, Hogwarts was the closest thing he had to a home… in either timeline.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Harry walked around the corner near the bookstore that supplied Hogwarts students, it seemed Flourish and Blotts was not around in '65. He had received back his confirmation of his transfer into Hogwarts from the Deputy Headmaster and he had even gotten approval to take Ancient Runes instead of Divination, on the excuse that his previous school had not offered the subject, but he was going to have to get tutoring and do extra classes in the subject to get him caught up.

In the last four weeks he had spent a lot of time learning the ins and outs of the entire Magical Shopping District and had even ventured out into Muggle London on more than a few occasions. He had received his booklist two weeks ago and he could easily have gotten his books at any time, but he had held off for one of the oldest reasons. A girl.

It had been three days before he had gotten his acceptance to Hogwarts when he had first seen her. It had not been a visual thing that had gotten his attention. No, it had been her laugh. That first day he had not even seen her, just heard that laugh that seemed to make him want to laugh as well, just so he could share something with her. It had been two days later when he had heard the laugh again, but this time he had caught a glimpse of her. Long burgundy red hair and a simple summer dress walking off down the Alley with an older boy and a younger boy in tow. He had seen her a few more times around the Alley but he had not seen her in the last week and a half and there were only a few days left before the Hogwarts Express was due to depart.

He walked into the book store and began to browse through the shelves for all of his books. Unlike Flourish and Blotts, this book store did not do bundles of books for Core Hogwarts Subjects. Harry had gathered most of his books and turned into the Ancient Runes section when he accidently collided with someone and they both fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry." Harry said, scrambling to his feet and holding out his hand to assist the other person up.

Only then did he notice two things. Firstly, he noticed that the other person had long, burgundy red hair. The next thing he noticed is that the person was a young Witch. It was the same girl that he had been seeing around the Alley. After a second, she took his hand and he pulled her to feet. Once she was on her feet, she pushed her hair out of her face to reveal a pretty and somewhat familiar face.

"Thank you." She said.

"Completely my fault." Harry said. "I was not looking where I was going. I was just looking for some Ancient Runes books."

"They are just over there." The girl confirmed. "I don't recall you in the Ancient Runes class."

"Oh, I am just transferring into Hogwarts this year. Fifth Year." Harry said. "My name is William Tenor, but my friends call me Harry."

"Harry?" The girl asked. "From William Tenor?"

"Middle name is Harold." Harry replied. "I don't really like my first name."

"Melia. Melia." A younger boy, about eight years old, called and began to hug the girl's legs.

"Edwin." The girl said with a long suffering tone.

"Sorry Amelia. He got away from me." The older boy who Harry had seen with her before.

"That's ok, Edgar." Amelia replied. "Take Edwin and I'll be along shortly."

The two boys walked off, the older one holding the younger one's hand.

"Again I apologise for knocking you over." Harry said.

"That's ok. Perhaps we will see each other at Hogwarts." Amelia said.

She turned and walked away, joined a few feet from Harry by her two brothers. There was something in her walk that sparked a memory. Walking behind Director Bones from the Court Room to the DMLE offices.

The Amelia that he had just met, the girl he had been noticing for so many weeks, was the younger version of Director Bones. The only one who stood up for him. The one who knew he was going to go back in time. That could not be a coincidence… right?

* * *

Harry was early to the Hogwarts Express but he was not the first one there by any stretch of the imagination. He walked down the corridor trying to decide which compartment when a door opened and he found himself on the floor.

"Mister Tenor." Amelia said. "I'm so sorry."

This time Amelia helped Harry up and he saw her elder brother Edgar over her shoulder.

"I would properly apologise, but we have not been formally introduced." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry." Amelia said with a blush. "My name is Amelia Bones."

"A pleasure to formally meet you, Miss Bones." Harry replied. "I was just looking for a compartment."

"So was I." Amelia said.

"What?" Edgar said. "I apologised."

Amelia simply huffed. Harry offered Amelia his arm and, after shooting a withering glare at her brother, she accepted and put her arm into his. They found an abandoned compartment and claimed it as their own. Harry spoke about his friends, Ron; Hermione; Neville and The Weasley Twins, without giving away too much about their true identities. Amelia spoke about her time at Hogwarts, the teachers and some of the pranks she had played on her older brother. By the time they had reached Hogwarts, Harry and Amelia had become firm friends.

Following Amelia into the 'horseless' carriages, and having to resist the urge to ask about the skeletal looking winged black horses, Harry got into a carriage with Amelia, who was now in her Hufflepuff robes, and a pair of older Gryffindors who ignored them after a casual, though curious, glace at Harry's robes which were all black and had the Hogwarts crest rather than a House's crest and colours. When the carriage arrived at the front doors, the two older Gryffindors hurried ahead while Amelia watched with an amused smile as Harry stared around the entrance hall. She saw the wonder of a first viewing; he was soaking in the feeling of being home again.

"Mister Tenor." A deep male voice said. "I am Deputy Headmaster Hunter. Please follow me, so we can sort you in private before the First Years come up from the lake. Miss Bones, please proceed into the Great Hall."

Amelia glanced at Harry for a moment and then left for the Great Hall. Harry followed Professor Hunter into a small room near the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat was placed onto his head.

"Well, this is indeed very interesting." The Hat said. "I have not met a time traveller in quite some time."

"I'm not even going to ask." Harry replied. "So, which House am I going to go into? And let's skip all the showy stuff you do for the First Years."

"Alright." The Hat said. "You are clearly linked with Miss Bones, so let's go with Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff was said aloud so that Professor Hunter could hear. The Professor simply nodded, waved his Wand so that Harry's robes took on Hufflepuff colours and emblem, and then escorted Harry to the Great Hall and gestured to the Hufflepuff table before heading for the Antechamber where the First Years were waiting.

Harry walked along and slid into the seat next to Amelia before she noticed.

"Harry!" Amelia said in shock.

"Looks like I'm a Puff, Lia." Harry said with a grin.

"Lia?" Amelia asked with a slight growl.

"Would you prefer Amy?" Harry asked. "Or what was it your little brother called you? Melia?"

"God no." Amelia said. "I hate both of those."

"So Lia it is." Harry said with a grin.

"I hate you, Tenor." Amelia groused.

"No, you don't."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Harry followed Amelia and the rest of the Puffs down to their common room near the Kitchens. As the Fifth Year Prefects gave their introductory speech to the First Years, a Seventh Year Prefect came across to where Harry was standing near Amelia.

"So, you're the transfer?" The Prefect asked.

"William Tenor." Harry said, offering his hand.

"Whatever." The Prefect said. "Bones, you seem to have made an impression on him, so he's your responsibility. Show him around, get him familiar with the House."

"Oh come on. You're saddling me with him?" Amelia protested.

"You've been a solo too long." The Prefect said.

"Argh!" Amelia vented.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

"Follow me." Amelia almost barked.

Amelia marched off down one of the corridors that radiated out from the Common Room. Unlike the Gryffindor Dorms, which were stacked vertically in a tower, the Hufflepuff Dorms were all on a single level, surrounding the Common Room on three sides. The corridor was lined with pairs of doors, one on each side, at regular but widely spaced intervals. Amelia stopped at the sixth set of doors and opened the door on the right side of the corridor and practically shoved Harry through the door.

Inside was a small sitting room with a pair of work desks and chairs; a two seater couch; two single seat lounge chairs and a roaring fireplace. At the back of each side wall was a door, and there was another door on the back wall on the right side.

"That's you." Amelia said, indicating to the door on the left wall. "That's me."

This time she indicated to the door on the right wall.

"Back door is the bathroom." She concluded.

"I'm confused, Lia." Harry said. "What do you mean that's me?"

"It is simple, Harry." Amelia replied. "That's your bedroom for the year. The other one is mine."

"Um… ok." Harry said, before entering 'his' bedroom.

The bedroom was cosy with a double width bed, a small potbellied iron stove for warmth, a wardrobe for his clothes and a bookshelf for his school books. Harry sat down on his bed and tried to come to terms with everything that happened and that he now was 'rooming' with a younger version of Director Bones, Head of the DMLE and Aunt to his year mate Susan. In retrospect it did explain something about the Hufflepuffs he knew but had never really acknowledged. They were usually paired up with their 'best friend' who were almost inseparable, Like Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

* * *

Harry was having his first official free period of the week, except he was not 'free', he was doing catch up with the Ancient Runes Professor, an older looking Witch called Professor Pentergast, who was evaluating his skills. He had already had Transfiguration and Potions classes. Transfiguration had been with Professor McGonagall, so it had almost been like old times except he was sitting next to Amelia rather than Hermione. Potions had been with a Professor Slughorn, a portly Wizard who seemed to try and insinuate himself with the exceptionally talented or those with influential relatives, but regardless was an exceptionally good Potions Master, explaining the reasons behind steps and reactions in the potions far better than Snape ever did.

He had studied the Ancient Runes book more than any of the others since he had gotten his books, which included extra Ancient Runes books, and he figured that all that time semi-listening to Hermione muttering over her Ancient Runes had given him a few pointers.

"Not too bad, Mister Tenor." Professor Pentergast said. "About the level I would expect my Third Years to be at the middle of the year, but quite impressive for someone who never studied Runes before. Who is your apartment mate? I was Hufflepuff."

"Amelia Bones." Harry replied.

"Good. She is one of my best students." The Professor replied. "I normally assign a group projects to my Fifth Years. You two will be paired and the project will be to get you caught up. Teaching is the best way to learn."

"I would appreciate if you could explain that to her, Professor." Harry said. "Especially that it was your idea."

Amelia was currently in her Muggle Studies Class, which was her second elective as she was not doing Care for Magical Creatures like he was. She had been annoyed at the situation when they had awoken that morning and had barely spoken a word to him outside of class, being his partner in Transfiguration and Potions mostly because it was expected. She had explained, in detail, that as many Hufflepuffs in the same apartment were in different electives he was not to expect that she would automatically pair up with him in Runes and she would appreciate if he did not 'push himself on her' in that class.

Harry could understand her feeling on the subject. It did seem to him that circumstances, or 'fate', was trying to push them together. The Book Store, the Apartment, Ancient Runes. She felt as if her world was spinning out of control, and he was feeling the same. The bell rang for the end of the period.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said. "I need to get down to Care for Magical Creatures."

"Of course, Mister Tenor." Professor Pentergast replied.

Harry quickly made his way down to Professor Kettleburn's class, which was being held near Hagrid's Hut, but Harry did not see the half-Giant. Professor Kettleburn's class had less, what Hagrid would call 'interesting creatures', and more creatures that were both relevant to Magical life and less likely to want to eat the students.

* * *

Amelia stormed into the Apartment, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Lia?" Harry asked, sticking his head out from his bedroom.

"Oh no, don't Lia me." Amelia snapped. "I thought I told you not to push yourself on me in Runes."

"I didn't do it." Harry defended. "It was Professor Pentergast. She asked me who my apartment mate was and I told her. The rest was all her."

Amelia paced for a few minutes as she tried to calm down.

"Alright." She said. "One hour every evening. Four hours on Saturdays. No excuses. You put in full effort or I'm going to Professor Pentergast and have you kicked out of Runes. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"Go and get all of your Runes books, even the extras." Amelia ordered. "The Professor said you have a basic understanding of the Runic Alphabet and know some of the meanings, so we'll go over that first."

TBC…

A/N: The design of the Hufflepuff Dorms is a variation of the design I used in another one of the my Fics 'Strings of Fate', except here it has 2 bedrooms instead of 4 and Harry is rooming with Amelia Bones instead of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: Just some clarification on the Timeline of this fic, because a lot of people seem to be unable to do maths and think Harry is in the same year as his Parents. Harry Potter, as William Tenor, is attending his fifth year in 1965/1966. James and Lily begin their First Year in September 1971. Even if Harry finished up to Seventh Year in the past, he still finishes in the 1997/1968 Year, a full 3 years before James and Lily start as First Years.

A/N2: There have been some comments about Amelia being 'Out of Character' in the last chapter (and not Hufflepuff) as she was angry at Harry being around when they were 'firm friends' after the train. Firstly, there is a big difference between being friends after a few hours and choosing to live together. Secondly, Amelia was not a Solo because there were odd numbers in Hufflepuff, she was a Solo because she chose to be (a valid choice in Hufflepuff). Finally, Amelia is not really angry at Harry, she is angry because she was no consulted about Harry being in her apartment and was not consulted about being paired with Harry in Runes. Amelia likes being in control of her life and she feels that since Harry showed up she was losing that control, until she started teaching him. Also, Hufflepuffs can be petty and irrational, just look at Harry's Second Year with the Chamber incident.

* * *

Amelia and Harry were sitting across from each other on the two single lounge seats reading. October was coming to an end and Harry had never been doing better in his classes, partly due to him deciding not to join the Quidditch Team and partly as he did not have Ron to distract him but mostly because he had Amelia to push him in his studying, the way Hermione had tried but failed to do as he had never let her.

Over the two months Harry and Amelia had become more comfortable with each other, and while there were still long stretches of silence in the apartment it had gone from being a chilly silence to a more comfortable silence. Harry had discovered that while Amelia had a volatile temper, quick to flair and quick to subside, she also had a wicked, if subtle, sense of humour. They also shared a distinct dislike of watching Quidditch. Oh Harry still loved to play, though he had forgone that this year in order to study, he had never enjoyed watching the game. Ok, he had enjoyed the Quidditch World Cup he had gone to with Hermione and the Weasleys, but that had been for the hype and spectacle, much like how many people who don't like sports watch the Olympics or Rugby Union World Cup as they only happen every four years.

Harry was even catching up quite well on the Ancient Runes curriculum thanks to Amelia's tuition, and the fact that nothing distracting and life threatening had come up. According to Professor Pentergast, Harry would be taking the test that was given in the end of Third Year in the next week or so. And he was currently ranking fifth in his other classes overall, and second in Defence. Amelia was fourth overall and top of the year at Runes.

It was a Saturday evening, and the day before Halloween, and they had finished their four hour Runes tutoring session, so they were reading some of Harry's novels he had bought in one of his forays into Muggle London. It seemed Amelia had developed quite a healthy interest in Science Fiction Novels. Harry was reading 'Starship Troopers' by Robert A. Heinlein, which at this point had been published six years before in 1959; while Amelia was reading 'A Princess of Mars', the first book in the 'John Carter of Mars' series, by Edgar Rice Burrows, a classic even in 1965, having been published in 1912.

Amelia reached the end of a chapter and placed a bookmark in the book before closing it and looking up at Harry. He noticed and finished the paragraph he was reading before closing the book, marking his place with a finger.

"You got any plans for tomorrow?" Amelia asked. "I heard the staff are putting on some interesting activities throughout the day."

"I don't much like Halloween, Lia." Harry replied a bit hesitantly, still used to everyone being familiar with the story. "My parents died on Halloween."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Amelia said in shock.

"It's fine. I'm just going to stay in." Harry replied.

"I could stay with you?" Amelia offered.

"No." Harry replied. "I think I would prefer to be alone."

It would be kind of awkward if she did stay, hell he was confused himself as he was mourning the death of his parents who were not only alive at this time, but were five years old and had never met each other. Amelia watched him for a moment before nodding slightly. As Harry re-opened his book, Amelia stood and stretched before heading for the bathroom at the rear of the apartment.

* * *

Harry jumped out of bed as excited as any other child on Christmas morning (or the relevant religious holiday for non-Christians), but it was not Christmas morning. Christmas had passed, almost unremarked even by Harry's usual conservative standards. Before he would get some chocolate from Ron; a book or a practical present from Hermione and a knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley, with perhaps one or two other small presents from either Neville or his Quidditch team mates.

This year, given the circumstances, he had not expected any presents at all, but he had received one. Naturally it was from Amelia, being the only person who knew more than his face in passing or as a random student in a class, but the surprise was the present itself, though on second thought it should not have been a surprise. The present was a Science Fiction book that had only been released a few months earlier, the surprise was Amelia Bones going into Muggle London to purchase it. The book was called 'Dune' by Frank Herbert.

The reason Harry was so excited was today was the day the Hogwarts Express returned the students who had left for Christmas Break to the school, or more importantly returned Amelia Bones to the school. Harry had been surprised at how much he had missed Amelia over the break. He was used to spending Christmas break alone at Hogwarts, except for his First Year when Ron had stayed with him and Fourth Year where almost everyone had stayed for the Tournament's Yule Ball, but this year was different. There had been something missing and he had not recognised it until he had seen Amelia's name on the Christmas present. He missed her, in a way that he had never missed Ron or Hermione.

Harry restlessly paced around the apartment until the time the train was due back and then made his way down to the entrance hall, where he again began to pace. The four other students who had stayed had also come down to greet their returning friends. Harry saw a slightly annoyed Amelia approaching with her elder brother next to her, so he decided to mess with her.

"Lia!" Harry called out in childlike delight and moved in for a hug.

Harry actually managed to surprise Amelia and sweep her into the hug. Lifting her off her feet he did a single twirl with her and set her back down before giving her a peck on the cheek before disengaging. Disengaging in the military sense, because as soon as he was out of her grasp range he turned and took off like a jackrabbit. Amelia stood shocked for a second, her hand drifting by itself to her cheek, before her face turned red and her expression angry.

"HARRY!" she screamed and took off after him.

Edgar Bones simply shook his head as his sister and her friend ran through the school.

"That boy is either in love or has a death wish." Edgar mused before moving into the Great Hall to get something to eat.

TBC…

A/N: Yes, I am a big Science Fiction nut and have red all three of the indicated books (which did come out in the indicated years).


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: Wow, why does everyone think that Harry will either die or will move on to some other girl if he returns to the 'present'? I was slightly disturbed by the review that suggested he would move on to Susan Bones. Can no one besides me see any other options?

* * *

Harry could not help but watch Amelia as she tucked a lock of burgundy red hair behind her ear. He should be studying for his Charms OWL, which was only a week away, but he kept getting distracted by all the little things that Amelia did that he could not help but find adorable. Things that he had either not noticed or had not thought much of before the Christmas holidays were now detractingly cute. Much as he hated to admit, he was falling head over heels in love with Amelia Bones.

Amelia had seemed to enjoy chasing him through the hallways after his antics on her return from Christmas Break. In the months since then she had also started to open up to him as well, outside of the formal setting of her tutoring him for Ancient Runes. Harry had even managed to entice Amelia into participating in a snowball fight on a weekend a few weeks after school resumed. This was a thing unheard of, and she only did participate for two reasons. Harry had begged her for half an hour solid and her brother Edgar was on the other team.

With a shake of his head, Harry got back to work.

"Have you got any plans over the summer break?" Amelia asked in a break in the studying a while later.

"Not really." Harry replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time at my place during the break." Amelia said, shyly.

Harry sat silently for a few moments, stunned.

"You don't have to." Amelia said, hurt clear in her voice.

"Sorry, Lia." Harry said, pulling himself together. "I would love to spend some time over at your place, so long as it is alright with your parents. I just wasn't expecting the question."

A slight smile began to creep across Amelia's face.

* * *

Harry sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall reading the Daily Prophet. Well, more precisely reading the Real Estate section, looking for a place to rent over the two month Summer Holiday. Sure, he could go back to the Leaky Cauldron, but there was no privacy there and two month's rent at their rates would be more that the rent of several of the places in the paper.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked as she sat down next to him.

"House Hunting." Harry replied absently.

"House Hunting? Are they hard to catch?" she replied mischievously.

"Funny, Lia." He deadpanned. "I used to live at School, remember. Family's gone and I don't fancy staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"You could, maybe, stay with us." Amelia said.

"Lia, a few hours, even a day or two, is one thing. Two months is a completely different kettle of fish."

He did not even look up as he spoke, but he did circle one of the adverts. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Amelia pout.

"Come on. Time to head down to the Train." Harry said, raising from his seat.

"I got to admit, you impressed me." Amelia said as they walked out. "I figured I could drive you out of Ancient Runes and my Apartment before Christmas."

"Smart Ass." Harry shot back.

They both grinned for a second before bursting out laughing. Amelia put her hand around Harry shoulders, as they walked.

* * *

Harry looked around the small apartment. It was small, but it was fully furnished with a small kitchen and a comfortable bedroom/living room combination. It was not far from Diagon Alley on the Magical side, but it was not in what the Magical considered a prime location, so it was relatively inexpensive.

"I'll take it, till September First." Harry said to the estate agent.

"You sure… I mean…" The agent said. "Can you even sign for this?"

Harry simply handed over the Emancipation papers that had been in the package Director Bones had given him.

"Right. Ok." The agent stammered.

The paperwork was soon completed and the estate agent left to file the documents with the Ministry. Harry went about unpacking his gear into the bedroom. It was the first place besides Hogwarts that ever seemed like Home to him, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

Harry was wandering down Diagon Alley, slightly bored. It was the middle of the Summer Break and he had spent the Summer reading, both Sci-Fi books and various texts, but there was something missing. When he saw Amelia, her two brothers and her parents sitting at an outside table at a Café, he realised what had been missing. Amelia looked up from her snack and saw Harry walking past.

"Harry!" she said, trying to hide her delight.

"Oh look, it's Lia's boyfriend." Edgar said with a grin, earning him a sharp cuff over the back of the head from Amelia.

"You don't get to call me that." She snapped.

"Everything ok, Lia?" Harry asked.

"Amelia, would you care to introduce us to your… boyfriend?" Mrs Bones said.

"I'm going to kill you Edgar." Amelia hissed to her brother before turning to her mother but Harry spoke before she could.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Misses Bones but, unless Lia has been keeping it secret even from me, I am not her boyfriend." Harry said. "My name is Harry and, thanks to Lia, I did manage to get an O on my Runes OWL."

Amelia jumped up and gave Harry an embracing hug, almost but not quite a Hermione level hug. Edgar rolled his eyes, Edwin looked confused while Mr and Mrs Bones shared a glance.

"Perhaps an explanation is in order." Harry said. "I only started studying Ancient Runes this Year and Professor Pentergast assigned Lia to be my tutor to get me up to speed. Technically I missed out on an O by two points, but considering I missed on two years of the Class, they gave me the O."

"An O after a single year is impressive." Mr Bones said.

"I could not have done it without Lia." Harry replied.

"Modest, or suck up, William?" Edgar asked.

"William, I thought it was Harry?" Mrs Bones asked.

"He is William Harold Tenor." Amelia informed.

"I prefer my middle name." Harry added with a shrug.

"Not a bad idea." Mr Bones mused. "I much prefer Timothy to Edward, but it's probably too late for me now."

"Dad!" Edgar and Amelia moaned together.

"Do you want to join us?" Mrs Bones asked.

"No, this looks like a Family thing." Harry replied.

Harry turned to leave when he was stopped by Mr Bones' voice.

"Harry. You are welcome to come over for a visit with… Lia. We'll send you an Owl." Edward said.

"DAD!" Amelia shouted.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: Some people commented that the last scene of the previous chapter was stilted and uncomfortable. It was supposed to be. It was a nervous situation so of course they weren't suave and at ease.

* * *

"Say Cheese!" Mrs Bones said.

Harry slipped his arm around Amelia's waist as they both smiled for the photo. The flash went off and Mrs Bones left the two teens alone. It was only a few days before they were to go back to Hogwarts for their Sixth Year and it was the second time that Harry had been over to Bones Manor.

They began to wander around the grounds before settling down under an oak tree. Amelia snuggled into Harry's shoulder and they just sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Gathering her courage, and finally admitting her feelings to herself, Amelia leaned in to kiss Harry, who leaned back slightly to avoid it.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Amelia asked, concerned and embarrassed.

"There's something I need to tell you, Lia." Harry said, taking a deep breath. "My name is not really William Tenor."

Amelia sat back and stared at Harry with a hardness that Harry recognised from Director Bones.

"You lied to me? About everything?" Amelia asked, shocked.

"No, not everything." Harry replied. "Almost everything I told you was true. My family, my friends. Just not my name and when I was born."

"When you were born?" Amelia said, now confused.

"My real name is Harry James Potter. I was born in the year 1980." Harry admitted. "In the summer after my fourth year, that's 1995, I was thrown back in time. One moment I was in the Leaky Cauldron in 1995 and the next I was in the Leaky Cauldron in 1965."

Amelia stared at him for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Did you know me… then?" Amelia asked, nervously.

"I only met you once." Harry admitted. "You were in a position of power and you stood up to corrupt officials and a broken system to do your job and see the right thing was done."

Amelia was silent for a few seconds.

"Why?" Amelia asked. "Why tell me? Why now?"

"Because you deserved to know." Harry said. "I have feelings for you, you have feelings as well. I know this is hard for you, so I am going to go now, let you deal with this."

Harry stood up, only for Amelia to grab his hand.

"Don't…" She began.

"You need time." Harry said, stepping away from her. "You are emotional. Think on it when you are calm."

* * *

Harry sat on one of the armchairs in the Hufflepuff Common Room. The Train trip from London had been lonely as he had only seen Amelia briefly down the far end of the train's corridor with her brother Edgar. Even at the Welcome Feast they had not sat together.

"You coming or not?" a voice said behind him.

Harry turned to see Amelia standing behind him, with a stern look on her face.

"I did not want to presume." Harry said.

Amelia simply crooked her finger in a 'follow me' gesture. Harry followed meekly behind her as she led him to the same apartment that they had used the previous year. Pulling one of the wooden study chairs around, Amelia pointed to it.

"Sit!" she ordered.

Harry sat as Amelia paced up and down in front of the chair.

"Ok, I get it." Amelia began. "You wanted me to know the truth before anything happened. And I appreciate it. I don't want things like that between us, so is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No." Harry replied honestly. "Everything else I told you was true."

"Ok. Good." Amelia said with a nod. "Now that is out of the way, know this. If you ever pull something like that again when I am trying to kiss you, I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a gulp.

"Now get off your arse and kiss me." Amelia ordered.

Harry was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Harry awoke in his bed, feeling Amelia cuddling into his side as she slept. He could not help himself from running his hand through her burgundy hair. It was almost four months since they had officially become a couple and Harry had never been happier.

Last night had started like most nights since they had gotten together. Homework gotten out of the way first, then a snogging session, followed by curling up with Amelia snuggled against his side as they both read a novel, usually Muggle Sci-Fi that Harry had gotten Amelia addicted to. Unlike the previous evenings, they had ended up in Harry's bed rather than heading back to their own. Harry could not even remember what had prompted the change.

"Morning Lia." Harry said as Amelia opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Amelia smiled. "Thanks for last night. And for not pushing."

"If you're not ready, then we're not ready." Harry replied.

They had only slept, not had sex. Harry was in no hurry and Amelia was not ready yet, but it was an important step forward in their relationship. Academically they were doing well too, both having spaces in the top ten in all classes. Amelia was number one with Harry number three in Ancient Runes, while Harry had the number one spot with Amelia at number two in Defence Against The Dark Arts, much to the delight of Professor Hunter, the DADA Professor and Deputy Headmaster.

"Got a letter from mum yesterday." Amelia said after stretching. "She's invited you home for Christmas Break."

"Your mum seems to like me." Harry mused. "God knows why, with some of the things I want to do to her daughter."

"Harry!" Amelia said in mock outrage, lightly slapping his shoulder. "Anyway, mum is a hopeless romantic. And dad seems to like you as well, considering he knows we are dating and has not tried to castrate you or anything."

"Thank you for that image, Lia." Harry groaned.

"Oh, I think there's one or two things I can do to get that image out of your head." She said with a grin.

Very quickly she doffed her nightshirt and Harry broke out in a grin. A small part of Harry's mind was waxing poetic about the virtues of the view in front of him. A large part simply grunted like a caveman and thought 'boobies'.

"I love you." Harry said, looking into Amelia's eyes, before letting his gaze drop and pay attention to making her feel good.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: There are some major time skips in this chapter. This just shows the important scenes in an otherwise slow period of time.

* * *

When the knock at the door occurred, both Harry and Amelia woke with a start.

"Harry!" A young voice called through the door. "You awake?"

"Shit" Amelia whispered, bounding out of the bed.

It was Christmas morning at Bones Manor and, as they had been since that first night, Harry and Amelia had slept, just slept, together.

"Just a minute, Edwin." Harry called out.

Amelia padded on bare feet to the bookcase against the wall and triggered the secret latch that opened the hidden door that led to her room. Throwing some clothes on, and waiting a second for the hidden door to close, Harry went over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Edwin." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Harry!" the barely nine year old boy said enthusiastically. "It's Christmas. Come on, presents!"

"I'm coming." Harry said with a grin. "Are you going to wake your sister?"

"Nope." Edwin said, vigorously shaking his head. "Melia gets up when she wants. Only Edgar is crazy enough to do it, but even he won't do it all the time."

The door to Amelia's room opened and she stepped out, fully dressed.

"Good Morning, Lia." Harry said.

"Melia!" Edwin said, moving to hug his sister.

Amelia simply stepped around her brother and offered the crook of her elbow to Harry, who linked his arm into hers and they made their way down to the family room, with Edwin following behind. Edgar and Edward were waiting in the living room when they arrived, the elder Bones sitting on one of the two seater couches while Edgar sat of the floor near the decorated Christmas Tree.

"Have a seat. Ellen will be with us shortly and then we can open the presents." Edward said.

Harry and Amelia settled down on the other two seater couch while Edwin joined his brother on the floor by the Tree. A moment later Ellen Bones joined them with a tray full of hot chocolate drinks, which she handed out to everyone before joining Edward on the couch.

Harry had gotten some generic gifts for Edwin, Edgar and Mr and Mrs Bones. For Amelia he had gotten a mint Condition, First Edition of Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues under the Sea he had found in an Estate Sale over the Summer Break that he had been saving till now to give it to her. All of them were wrapped up in nice paper under the tree.

Edgar decided that he was going to 'Play Santa' and began handing out presents. Like his presents to them, the ones he got from the rest of the Bones Family were quite generic.

"I didn't know what to get you." Edgar said when he handed Harry his present. "All I know that you like is Amelia and you already got one of those."

That earnt him a whack over the head from Amelia and a stern glare from his parents. From Amelia, Harry got two presents. One was one of the later stories in the John Carter of Mars series that Harry did not have yet, and the other was a simple white-gold locket on a chain with a picture of Amelia inside. Harry smiled at that and put the locket on.

For Amelia, apart from some generic presents from Edgar and Edwin, Amelia got the vintage book from Harry, which she absolutely loved, and an Enchanter Level Rune Carving Kit as she had expressed a number of times to them that she wanted her Rune Mastery.

The rest of the day passed in pleasant conversation and the occasional rambunctious action by Edwin, with some satisfying meals prepared by Mrs Bones with Harry volunteering to help out.

Evening fell and a satisfied Harry was lying in bed when the secret door opened and Amelia padded into the room, and joining him in the bed.

"This was the best Christmas I ever had." Harry said as Amelia settled into his side, throwing her leg over his and settling her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"My family is crazy." Amelia countered.

"No, my relatives were crazy." Harry countered. "Yours are caring."

"Well, if you like it, I expect you to be here for many more Christmases to come." Amelia said, before pausing and biting her lip for a moment. "If you want, we can…"

"Do you feel you need to, or do you want to?" Harry asked.

Amelia did not say anything for a few seconds.

"That's what I thought." Harry concluded. "You don't have to do anything to make me stay, Lia. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Amelia asked.

"That's my question." Harry countered. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Lia."

"For me too." Amelia said. "For me too, Harry."

* * *

Amelia screamed as she cast a blasting hex against another piece of furniture in their Hufflepuff Apartment, before dropping to her knees and tears bursting out on her face. The second she dropped, Harry moved up behind her, embracing her in a hug as she cried.

It was just before Christmas of their Seventh Year, and they had just learnt both of her parents had been killed by 'dark Witches or Wizards unknown' when they had gone out for a day 'on the town'. Apparently, there were no leads on the murder.

Over the remainder of their Sixth Year, Harry and Amelia had become even closer, eventually becoming intimate just before the end of the Year, after their exams were over. Neither had instigated it, instead it had happened naturally. Harry had spent almost as much time over the Summer Break at Bones Manor as he had at the Apartment he rented for the summer, the same one he had rented the prior summer.

"Why?" Amelia asked desperately as she rocked slowly in Harry's arms as he gently stroked her hair.

Harry had no answers and simply held her.

* * *

Christmas that year at Bones Manor was a sombre affair. The place seemed empty without Edward and Ellen there. Edgar and Amelia were a mess, and Edwin was simply lost as to why his parents were not there anymore.

Making sure that the Bones siblings ate and generally functioned fell to Harry and Edgar's girlfriend, Kate Edgecombe. Kate had been covering for Edgar at his job in the Ministry between the news breaking and Christmas Holidays, having met as they were in the same department. With the help of Professors Hunter and Pentergast, Harry had been taking notes for Amelia in classes for the same period.

Harry moved away from Edwin as Kate took over to ensure the ten year old ate, and he moved over to Amelia who had been quiet for the last four hours.

"Lia?" He asked carefully. "You ok?"

"Why couldn't they find them?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

"Then I'll find them." She announced, her voice firming up.

"Lia." Harry said, making sure that she was looking at him. "Do it right, ok?"

"Right?" She asked, her mind trying to process his comment. "Law Enforcement?"

She thought about that for a second.

"Yes." Amelia decided, her voice driven now. "I won't just find them, I'll make sure this never happens to anyone else."

TBC…

A/N: so now we see what happened to make Amelia choose the DMLE over her passion for Runes.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

"Congratulations, the pair of you." Professor Hunter said. "You two are my greatest success. It seems fitting that you will be in the last class I teach."

It was the Graduation Ceremony for Harry and Amelia's class from Hogwarts. Between the tragedy of the murder of Edward and Ellen, and Harry putting a lot of things aside to help Amelia through her grief, both of them had dropped down in the standings around the Christmas and New Year period. With Amelia's newfound determination to enter Law Enforcement, a grimmer determination than the more carefree pursuit of grades she had once enjoyed, both Amelia and Harry had pulled their grades back up to be second and fourth in their year respectively.

"You're retiring?" Harry asked.

"It's time. I think sixty years is long enough." Hunter replied. "But I do have these for you."

Professor Hunter handed over a folded and sealed peace of parchment to each of them.

"Miss Bones, that is a recommendation and fast track entry into the Auror Academy." The Professor said. "I have spoken with the Commandant of the Academy, he's an old student of mine. All you have to do is apply."

"Thank you, Professor." Amelia replied a bit stiffly.

"Mister Tenor, you mentioned that you wanted to get your Mastery in Defence and study Muggle Military History." The Professor continued. "That is a confirmation from Professor Terrance Miller to take you on as his student slash apprentice. He not only has his Defence Mastery, he fought in in the Muggle Army in both World War I and World War II and had just taken a sabbatical from his position as a Professor of Military History at Cambridge."

"Thank you, Professor Hunter." Harry replied.

The ceremony now over, the couple returned to their apartment in the Hufflepuff dorms for the last time. As soon as the door closed behind Harry, Amelia dropped the strong façade that she had been maintaining. She did not break down, as she had when she first heard the news of her parent's murder, but she became much more introverted and solemn.

"I don't think I can do it, Harry." Amelia said in a small voice

"Do what, Lia?" Harry asked. "You'll do fine at the Academy."

"Not that." She replied. "I don't think I can go back to the Manor. All I see there is their faces. It eats me up that they should be there but they aren't."

"Then move in with me." Harry declared, gently folding Amelia into a hug from behind. "That place I've been renting, seems like I'm the only one interested in it. The owners bought it as an investment, but there's been no interest besides me. They offered me a long-term lease with the option to buy after a few years."

* * *

Harry sat on the floor of their apartment with his back against the wall, Amelia sitting between his outstretched legs with her back against his chest as he slowly massaged her shoulders. The fireplace provided the only illumination in the room, bathing them in a soft, flickering red glow and the dishes from the home cooked meal Harry had prepared resting in the sink in the Kitchen

The few weeks between Hogwarts Graduation and the start of Amelia's Auror training had flown by, a wash of giddy memories of her moving in and lively discussions over furniture placement and decorating of the apartment. Though still not the feisty girl Harry had first met, his Lia had been less depressed and moody since coming to the apartment, partly thanks to not having to face going back to the Manor without her parents there.

Two days after she had started her Training, Harry had his first meeting with Professor Miller. The older Muggleborn was quite a character, mixing the Magical Defence Against the Dark Arts with Muggle Military History, Strategy and Tactics. Their sessions would meander through a half dozen, seemingly unrelated, topics and would end with Professor Miller explaining, usually in a few words, how they were all interconnected. Transfiguration and the Battle of Thermopile; The Trojan Horse and Werewolves; The Patronus Charm and German Blitzkrieg tactics of the 1930's.

"I kind of wish we had a bit more time together." Amelia said. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, six am." Harry replied. "That's why I wanted tonight to be special."

For the last week and a half, Amelia had been going through Physical Conditioning at the Auror Academy. It was an early stage of Auror Training designed to give the trainees the level of fitness needed for the job, weeding out those physically not capable before they began the more technical and procedural training. For at least thirty years it had a nickname. PKM Week. 'Please Kill Me' Week, because those three words were the most often repeated by Cadets during Conditioning. 'You Fucking Bastard' was a close second, but YFB Week did not have the same ring to it.

In the morning, Professor Miller was going to take Harry out for six days of what the Professor called 'condensed Boot'. Harry was well aware what Boot Camp was in relation to Muggle Militaries, and was actually slightly looking forward to seeing how he performed, after having faced Trolls, a Basilisk, a hundred odd Dementors and a Dragon. Hell, it might even be fun.

Snuggling into his chest, Amelia turned her head to look up at him. He could see she was tired, exhausted almost, and that only her gritty determination, not only to find out what had really happened to her parents but also to try and prevent anyone else felling the same gutting loss as her, had kept her going through PKM Week.

"Harry…." she began, nervously chewing her lower lip. "I love you."

"I know, Lia." Harry replied, gently running his hand through her hair. "I know."

That was the first time Amelia had said those words, and he knew she felt vulnerable in this moment. Harry himself had said the words a few times to her before. He had never pressured her to say them, secretly grateful that this amazing woman even deigned to tell him the time, let alone dream that would actually want to spend the rest of her life with him.

That night, already romantic from the dinner and the firelit room, became on of the most tender and sweet of their lives so far. Three days later, Amelia became the first of the Auror recruits to cast a full, caporal Patronus using the memory of that night.

* * *

Harry was covered in mud and sweat, taking giant gulping breaths to expel carbon dioxide as much as to take in oxygen and desperately trying not to collapse. Hell facing the Dragon was easier than this but the Dragon had been twenty minutes max. Harry was running on adrenaline and nervous energy at the end of twenty-three hours of constant exercise and no sleep at the very end of the six days of 'Boot'.

While Professor Hunter had told Harry that Professor Miller had been in the Army in World War II, what he failed to mention is that Miller had been attached to the New Zealand LRDG (Long Range Desert Group) in North Africa and then been part of the British successor group to the LRDG. That group was the SAS (Special Air Service), the toughest and most elite Special Forces Unit in the World. Miller had also brought along a fellow former soldier and Muggleborn called Skinner to help with Harry's Training. Miller was of the opinion you had to have a taste of Combat, even if it was simulated, in order to understand and analyse Military History.

"Right, this next exercise is to reinforce the importance of cover." Miller said. "Spell or bullet, it can't hurt you if it can't reach you. To that end, your job is to get to the objective building. Skinner will be hunting you with a rifle, where about one in twenty rounds will be live with the rest blank. Of course, that is based on numbers and the rounds were jumbled up and loaded blindfolded. I will be hunting you with my wand, mostly I will cast stinging jinxes, but occasionally it will be something more… drastic."

Harry looked at the map on the ground showing the objective building, which was seven miles away, unconsciously gripping his left hand into a fist to stop it shaking as a surge of adrenaline was pumped through his veins. Knowing the surge would soon pass, and take the fake energy high with it, Harry tried to plan his route. A direct path was obviously out of the question. Too much open ground. There were some woods to the left but they thinned out and stopped well before the target building. There was a boulder field near the building to the right, but no direct path to get there without exposing himself.

A winding route then. Only option, which Miller and Skinner of course knew, so they would be hunting him in the woods and the boulder field. Well, time to get going. Both Miller and Skinner had disappeared, of course. Right now, Harry was kind of wishing he was back with the Dragon.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Amelia entered the apartment, dropping her badge and wand in the draw of the side table near the door and hung her Auror robes on a hook on the wall.

"Harry, you home?" She called out tiredly.

It had been four years since their Graduation from Hogwarts and it had been generally, but not wholly, a good four years. Amelia had graduated top of her class from the Auror Academy and had been earmarked as an Auror to watch for fast track promotion, being tutored by legendary Auror Augusta Longbottom.

Harry had gotten his Defence Mastery and a Muggle Masters Degree in Military History from Cambridge. When the Defence Mastery paperwork was done, the Magic cause two Certificates to appear, one in the name of William Tenor and the other in the name of Harry Potter. Professor Miller had just shrugged and gave Harry a look that said he got it. 'Cover Identity' was unspoken between them.

Harry had even surprised Amelia a few months ago when the owners of the Apartment had finally decided to sell it to Harry. He had insisted that her name was also on the deed. 'I want a place that is ours. Not mine, ours.' He had told her.

Not everything had been rosy. For about two months they had been ecstatic. Joyful beyond belief. They had confirmed it six times, both Muggle and Magical. Amelia had been pregnant. Harry had even insisted that they go to the only Hospital in Muggle London that had the new Sonogram technology and they had seen the small life growing and the beating of the baby's heart. But it had all crashed down. Running after a suspect, dodging a spell and hitting a wall. Agonising pain and blood even though she had not been hit by a spell.

That had sent her spiralling into depression for a long time, even now she still had moments where she would simply break down crying when at home. She would not let it affect her at work but it was hard and only a few weeks ago, after over eighteen months, that they had even started to talk about children again.

Today had been a bad day as well. A group of murders had happened over-night, even having been reported in the Daily Prophet that morning. Amelia had been running back end research rather than being directly involved in the investigation, but it had still had hit her hard as one of the victims was a two year old girl. Amelia's job had been to investigate a strange magical mark that had been left behind, the image of a snake emerging from the mouth of a skull. Despite spending her entire day researching she had found no previous record of the mark but for some reason it chilled her to the bone.

Moving into the combined dining kitchen area of the Apartment, Amelia found folded peace of parchment under a simple vase with a red rose in it. Opening the letter, she began to read.

 _Dear Lia,_

 _As I write this, I desperately wish that you never have to read this letter. I hope that instead of finding this letter, I will be there with a romantic dinner prepared and a smile on my face. Unfortunately, given my luck, I expect you are reading this with that cute expression on your face you get when you are confused._

 _I read about the murders this morning and the Mark that was left behind. I wish I could tell you what it means, but I can't. If you aren't reading this then it does not matter what it means because it will mean that I have succeeded in what I have to do, but if you are then know I had to try. I had to try for you, and your brothers and the memories of your parents… and everything we have lost. I love you and everything I do is for you._

 _Never believe I have abandoned you. There are only two reasons I would not return to you. Firstly, if I am dead, and secondly, if I have somehow returned to 1995. If you find my body, live and move on. Don't let the memory of me drag you down. If you don't find my body, then don't give up hope. Either way there is something that I want you to have. It is in my bottom draw on the right. I had hoped to give it to you this weekend, on our special day._

 _There are dark times coming. Darker than you can imagine for the entire Wizarding World. I know you can survive it, because you survived… everything. I hoped to spare you everything to come but I guess I couldn't and for that I am truly sorry. The only consolation I can give you is that you will see me at least one more time. Unfortunately, that me won't know you, but this me will always love you._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Harry._

Amelia stared down at the parchment in her hands in disbelief. She held tight to the letter as she rushed to the bedroom and rummaged through Harry's bottom draw until she found the small jewellery box which she flipped open and saw the engagement ring settled in the velvet of the box. Dropping to her knees, Junior Auror Amelia Bones broke down in tears.

* * *

Director Amelia Bones could not help but look at the photo of Harry and herself that her mother had taken so many years before, before turning back to the parchmentwork in front of her. After the 'Disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived' as the Daily Prophet has dubbed it, she had put the picture back on her desk from the draw it had previously been stored in.

Harry's body had never been found so she had held out hope for almost thirty years. She knew now what pain he had tried to spare her. The loss of all of the rest of her family except her Niece Susan. For a few years she had never felt so alone, but Susan had helped fill a damaged part of her heart, a part ripped away from her.

Dealing with 'young Harry', a Harry who did not know her, had been almost excruciating for her, but it meant that her Love may be returning soon. For the first week after 'The Disappearance' she had felt giddy with excitement, hoping that her Harry would show up again. But he had not. A week turned into a month, that had now turned into almost a year and there was no sign of him.

She had tried to keep hope but the mask she wore at work, the tough and uncompromising Director was slowly seeping into her private life with Susan.

The door opened and then closed without any announcement.

"I thought I gave orders not to be disturbed." She snapped.

"Oh, come on Lia, is that any way to greet me?"

Amelia's head snapped up and there was her Harry, just the way he had been the day he had disappeared in 1972. For a moment Amelia was back to her teenaged self and let out an involuntary squeal of joy, before catching herself and touching a rune carved into her desk. Harry felt the privacy wards go up.

"Harry." Amelia said, getting up and giving him a big hug, before stepping back. "I'm sorry. I gave up hope. And look at me now."

"Look at what?" Harry asked. "Oh, do you want to get naughty at work?"

"I got old, Harry." Amelia replied, looking down. "I must look so bad to you."

"Lia." Harry said as he put a finger under her chin and lifting her eyes back to his. "You have never looked more beautiful."

With that he kissed her, and for the first time since 1972 she was home.

* * *

The man had walked through the Auror Bullpen like he belonged there, even though no one immediately recognised him they did not question his presence. A moment after he entered the Director's Office there was a noise then the Director's privacy wards went up.

If asked later, every single Auror in the Bullpen would agree that they had to be sharing a mass hallucination. That was the only explanation. There was no way that the formidable Director Bones had squealed like a teenaged girl. That way lead to madness. Yep, hallucination. Much more sane and safe explanation.

TBC….

A/N: You know how they say 'The Past is Prologue'? Well, yeah. I know, ten chapters in and we are just finishing the 'Prologue'? Insane, right. But now we are back to 'the present' the real story of fighting Voldemort is about to start.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: For those who were wondering about their ages at the end of the previous Chapter, Harry is 22 when he returns and Amelia is 46. I know that's not old for a Witch but the way she dresses a work and her tight bun hairstyle makes her look older and more 'official'. Also, there is now an official theme song for Harry and Amelia's relationship. 'Easy Silence' by the Dixie Chicks.

* * *

"You kept it?" Harry said as they walked into the apartment.

He looked around and saw that there a few changes to the apartment, like a new couch and a few knickknacks but it was familiar enough and all his things were where he had left them.

"Of course I kept it." Amelia replied. "This is ours. I live back at the Manor with Susan during the holidays but when she is at Hogwarts I stay here."

"Where is she? What day is it?" Harry asked as they sat on the couch. "As soon as I arrived back here I came directly to you. Showed up in Knockturn Alley. That was a fun five minutes."

Amelia smiled at that, remember some of the things Harry considered fun. Well, the things that did not involve her, because those that did were a whole different kind of fun. To hide a slight blush, she removed the Bobbie Pins that held her hair up in a bun, shaking her head to let the dark auburn waves spill down over her shoulders and then sank down on the couch and put her head in Harry's lap where he started to idly run his hand through her hair.

"She's still at Hogwarts. There's three days left of her Fifth Year." Amelia replied, feeling more relaxed and at ease than she had in almost twenty-five years. "Susan used to write about you in her letters home. It almost tore me up inside knowing you were there at Hogwarts but it was not my Harry."

"Shhh…" Harry said, wiping the single tear from Amelia's cheek. "I'm here now."

"What happened?" Amelia pleaded. "You were just gone. You left the note but it didn't tell me much. Did you not trust me enough to tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you." Harry said, leaning down to give Amelia a kiss before she could interrupt. "Not didn't want to, couldn't. Think about it, if I had of told you everything you would lose and what would happen, you would have either taken your brothers and run or saw how much of a threat Voldemort was and gone on the attack. Every First Year, even one as ignorant as I was, knew you played a major part of the fight, so If you ran to save Edgar and Edwin then dozens of Witches and Wizards, and maybe hundreds of Muggles, would have died."

Silence descended for a moment as Amelia thought about that. The Director Bones part of her said she would never have abandoned her duty like that, but the part of her who had cried for months after the loss of her parents, the baby and Harry's disappearance said that she would have absolutely packed up Harry and her brothers and run for the hills in order to save herself more pain.

"If you went after them though… that could have been worse." Harry continued. "You could have gone after them openly and gotten yourself killed. Or you could have killed key Death Eaters earlier than they were or ones who weren't killed, which could have changed everything."

"How would killing them be bad?" Amelia asked, looking up at him.

"Well, let's take Malfoy Senior for example." Harry replied. "Kill him and he doesn't ensure that Cornelius Fudge, a useless; corrupt but essentially benign Minister, is elected. What if, instead someone who was more prejudiced or an unmarked Death Eater was elected instead? Someone who would, instead of having a Professor greet Muggleborns and inform them of Magic, a hit squad arrived and killed the whole family?"

"But it could have been better." Amelia argued.

"Yes, it could have. Or it could have been worse. It also could have resulted in me never being born." Harry replied. "What happened is far from perfect, but it is the history that created the me you fell in love with. Did you really want to chance changing that?" Harry countered.

A look of abject horror crossed over Amelia's face, to which Harry ran his fingers lightly down her cheek.

"The past is past. The future, now, is unwritten." Harry said.

"What actually happened to you, though?" Amelia insisted. "What did you try to do?"

At this point Amelia sat up on the couch, taking her head from Harry's lap and his fingers running through her hair as she rose. She looked deep into his eyes, really wanting to know.

"I tried to kill Voldemort." Harry said. "Just him, not any of his Death Eaters. I knew where he was going to be because Hermione had found an old report of an Early Auror raid that discovered where he had been staying at the time he made his first attacks. Snuck in past all the guards without an issue, but when I went through the door to his chamber, I returned to today. I guess whatever sent me back did not want him dead then. I thought that might happen but I had to try for you."

The pair sat in an easy silence for the next few hours, before Harry got up to make them dinner. As he was preparing dinner an Owl was scratching at the window. Amelia recognised the Owl as Sophia, Susan's Owl, so she opened the window and retrieved the letter. Sophia settled down on top of a cabinet, put her head under her wing and fell asleep. Moments later a Snowy Owl flew through the window before Amelia could close it and swept into the Kitchen.

"Hello girl." Harry said as Hedwig settled down on his shoulder. "I missed you girl, but you know Lia's my girl now too. You won't be jealous?"

Hedwig barked in response.

"Good girl." Harry replied, petting her snowy feathers.

Amelia shook her head as she sat down to read Susan's letter. Amelia knew how much Harry had missed his Owl. Susan's letter updated her on the success of the Defence Club that Susan and Hermione had started as a counter to how badly Professor Umbridge, who Fudge had forced on Hogwarts, was teaching. Umbridge had not lasted that long as DADA Professor. Early in January, shortly after proclaiming herself 'High Inquisitor of Hogwarts', both a pretentious and highly illegal appointment, she had found out about the Centaur Colony in the Forbidden Forest and had decided they were a personal insult.

Umbridge was still in the Emergency Ward of St Mungo's and, based on what Amelia and her Aurors had found out when they went to investigate, should Umbridge ever awaken and be released she would be arrested for torture of children with a Blood Quill. That had also lead to the impeachment of Fudge as he had said that 'Umbridge acted with my full authority', of course that was before the Blood Quill use came out.

Dumbledore himself had taken over teaching DADA for the remainder of the year.

Harry came out into the dining room, holding two plates. Hedwig jumped off his shoulder and joined Sophia on the cabinet as Harry set the meals on the table. Amelia passed the letter to Harry to read while she set the table.

"I'm glad Hermione is doing well." Harry said as they sat to eat.

"Yes, and their friendship has been good for Susan as well. They have been in a study group together for two years but they got much closer this year." Amelia replied.

"That's good." Harry mused with a smile. "Hermione needed more female friends."

They finished up their dinner and headed into the bedroom. Harry was unconcerned as he began getting ready to head to bed, but he noticed Amelia standing nervously at the door.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I'm not twenty-two anymore." Amelia said, looking at the floor.

She was so nervous that she did not notice Harry making his way over to her. She finally noticed when he began to unbutton her blouse. Before they went to sleep, Harry showed Amelia that he was still in love with her and he most assuredly still found her sexy.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Harry ran his hand across Amelia's bare thigh as she stood from the bed and padded naked over to the closet. Things had been quiet at the DMLE for the last two days since Harry's return, meaning Amelia only had to go into the Office for a few hours. Today however Susan was returning from Hogwarts, which also meant they were moving form the Apartment to Bones Manor. Amelia threw a dress and robes onto the bed and began to put on underwear from her draw in the dresser as Harry scooted up the bed to sit against the wall as he watched.

When she sat on the bed to pull up her stockings, Harry scooted up behind her and taking over as he kissed her neck. As he pulled up the stockings he noticed something.

"You got runes sown into your stockings." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Mmm." Amelia moaned. "Not just them. All my clothes. I did all of Susan's as well."

"You cheeky minx." Harry said with a smile. "Protection runes and waning runes as well I guess."

"Yes." Amelia said, giggling as Harry nibbled on her ear. "A few basic healthcare runes as well."

"Nothing… naughty?" he growled in her ear.

"No point. You weren't here." She replied, finally standing up and stepping away from him.

As she reached for her dress, she looked over her shoulder and saw his despondent expression.

"Perhaps you can help me decide what Runes to add." She said cheekily.

"I defer to the expert." Harry said with a mock seated bow.

"Mistress actually." Amelia replied. "Pentergast helped me get my Runes and Enchanting Mastery in my spare time. Until I had to take care of Susan, I had to keep busy in my spare time to keep from going crazy."

Harry stood off the bed, mindless of his nudity, and hugged Amelia from behind.

"That dedication is part of what I love about you, Lia." Harry said as she relaxed into his arms.

* * *

Harry and Amelia stood on Platform 9 ¾ with the other Magical Parents and Guardians. With some simple Muggle makeup to cover up his trademark scar, new square cut glasses, stylish casual clothes that actually fit and the same haircut he had in 1972, long at the back in a loose ponytail and a short fringe, he looked a far cry from the popular image of the Boy Who Lived.

They had even walked past Mr and Mrs Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, none of whom recognised him. It was kind of weird being amongst so many people he knew who did not recognise him. He had kind of gotten use to it in the past but back in his own time it was… disconcerting. Also being on this side of the equation, waiting for the Hogwarts Express with the parents, was a bit melancholy. If things had been different he still would have been standing here with Amelia, about a decade ago, waiting for their own child.

"How have you done it for so many years knowing what could have been?" Harry asked.

Amelia looked at him for a moment before understanding what he meant.

"When Edwin and Samantha died, I had to take care of Susan." Amelia replied. "She was only two years old. I looked down at her tiny face and my heart just melted. She became mine. Yes, I suppose she filled a part of my heart that was broken when… we lost the baby."

The train started to approach the platform, as Amelia paused.

"She also helped me not miss you as much." Amelia said quietly, almost too softly for Harry to hear.

The train pulled up at the station and the students began to disembark. Harry saw Susan and Hermione emerge together from the train a few doors down, hug each other and then separate. Hermione started walking away from Harry and Amelia, heading for the portal into the Muggle Station, while Susan quickly spotted Amelia and headed towards them.

"Hello Auntie." Susan said.

"Susan." Amelia greeted, wrapping Susan in a hug. "This is my… good friend William Tenor."

Susan looked Harry up and down for a few seconds before responding.

"He's too young." Susan replied. "William Tenor Junior perhaps? His son?"

"Umm… I'm confused." Harry admitted.

"Oh please." Susan replied. "Amelia Bones and William Tenor are legend in Hufflepuff, and of course being a Bones I am wrapped up in the legends."

"Legends?" Amelia asked, surprised.

"Professor Sprout still thinks the whirlwind romance of Amelia Bones and William Tenor is the most romantic thing that has ever happened in the history of mankind. Professor Babbling also always quotes the record of the only person ever to get an OWL in Runes after one year of William Tenor as tutored by Amelia Bones." Susan explained.

"Well shit." Harry said.

"I had no idea." Amelia said. "I mean I know Pomona Sprout was about two years behind us, but still."

"Like I said." Susan continued. "He's too young to be William Tenor."

"She's as tenacious and annoying as Edwin ever was." Harry said. "I am the William Tenor who went to school with Lia."

"Let's continue this at home." Amelia insisted.

Amelia took Susan's hand and side along Apparated while Harry Apparated himself to Bones Manor. By the simple ability to Apparate into Bones Manor gave credence to Harry's claim to be the real William Tenor as only those keyed into the Wards could do so.

"Why did you leave her?" Susan demanded, turning to face Harry. "She cried for you, I heard her night after night when she thought I was asleep."

"It was beyond my control." Harry explained, noting the pained expression on Amelia's face. "I would never have left Lia willingly. What happened is also the reason I look younger than Lia."

"Why do you call her Lia?" Susan asked.

"Because he is an idiot." Amelia said with a grin. "At least that's what I told your father when he first asked."

"I call her that because she is the love of my life." Harry said. "And I am going to ask her now what I was going to ask her on the day the… incident happened."

Susan looked a bit confused, but Amelia began to blush as Harry knelt down.

"Amelia Bones, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I will." Amelia replied.

"Hold it!" Susan said. "Why the hell did you call him Harry?"

"Official or real answer?" Amelia asked.

"Your call, Lia." Harry replied.

"Both. Susan, you might want to sit down." Amelia said.

Susan sat down on the single seater while Harry and Amelia sat together on the couch.

"Ok, official answer is that his full name is William Harold Tenor and prefers to use a variation of his middle name." Amelia explained.

"Ok. And the real answer?" Susan asked.

"Despite what people thought, I was not the Heir of Slytherin and did not try to set the snake on Justin in the Duelling Club." Harry said.

Susan stared blankly for a second and then a light went off in her head.

"Harry… Harry Potter?" Susan asked.

Harry just grinned while Amelia blushed.

"How?" Susan half whispered.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

"Breathe." Harry said, squatting down in front of Susan. "Deep, slow breaths. In… Out… In… Out…. Better?"

Susan nodded, still shaky but no longer on the verge of a panic attack. They had told Susan the truth about what happened to Harry, leaving out the more… personal aspects. They admitted that had no idea how Harry had gone back in time or how he returned.

"Why did you go after him?" Susan asked. "It's why she was alone."

"You know everything that He did." Harry said. "All the pain it caused everyone, but especially to Lia. Yes, he killed my parents, but I don't remember them. It was more about the people I know. Lia, your Father, your Uncle, I had to try to save them from the things to come. Knowing what I knew, I couldn't do otherwise."

"So, what now?" Susan asked after a few minutes.

"We'll figure that out together." Amelia replied.

* * *

Amelia stretched out in bed and her movement woke Harry up and he snuggled into her side.

It had been two weeks since Susan had returned from Hogwarts and they had started to settle into a routine. Things had been a little rocky to start with and there had been a few incidents. Susan walking out of the bathroom in a towel as Harry had been passing. Harry and Amelia getting caught kissing and Susan mock gagging. Susan banging on their door one evening and telling them to put up a silencing charm.

"Come on." Amelia said, nudging Harry's side. "Susan's friend is coming over today."

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed.

"She'll know." Harry said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't be pessimistic." Amelia replied.

"It's Hermione." Harry countered. "You are the only one who knows me better than Hermione and that's only because I was never intermate with Hermione."

"Should I be jealous?" Amelia purred as she pressed her chest into his back and ran a hand down his abdomen.

"Hermione is the closest thing I ever had to a Sister." Harry replied. "She never had to ask, she just knew when I did and when I didn't want to talk about something."

"She's important to you." Amelia said. "I get that. Hermione has been a good friend to Susan as well. She is like family."

There was nothing more to say after that. They both got dressed and met Susan in the hallway where the three of the went down to the kitchen to have breakfast and wait for when Hermione would arrive.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the Fireplace and brushed the ash off her jeans and blouse. Susan and Amelia Bones were waiting for her.

"Madam Bones, thank you for having me." Hermione said as she put down her duffle bag.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Granger." Amelia replied.

"Come on Hermione, let me show you to your room." Susan said with a smile.

Hermione could not help herself and smiled back as she picked up her duffle bag and followed Susan. The bedroom she was shown to was warmly decorated and about twice the size of her parents' room at home.

"This is you. I'm next door." Susan said and then lowered her voice. "Watch this."

Susan walked over to bookcase against the wall and operated a concealed latch that opened a hidden door.

"Leads to my room." Susan continued. "So we can have late night chats."

Hermione placed her duffle on the floor and looked around in awe.

"Aunt Amelia wants to have a chat and lay down a few ground rules." Susan instructed.

Hermione nodded and followed Susan back down to the living room. Amelia was waiting for them in the living room in a single seater arm-chair. Susan and Hermione sat on the couch facing her.

"There will be a few rules during you stay." Amelia said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione replied.

"Firstly, you will have free access to all of the ground floor rooms and your own bedroom and the bathroom down the hall from your bedroom. The other bedrooms and the attic are off limits." Amelia explained. "You can use the grounds freely but I expect you to stay on the property unless you arrange with myself beforehand."

Hermione nodded at the rules after a quick glance at Susan.

"One more thing." Amelia added. "I have arranged to take some time off from work but there will be times when I am needed in at the DMLE. On those occasions you two won't be alone. You will have adult supervision."

Hermione though for a moment that there was a slight note of amusement in that last comment.

"Who will be supervising us?" Hermione asked.

"That would be me." A familiar male voice said from behind her.

Hermione reacted on instinct.

"Harry James Potter!" she growled as she thumped him in the chest. "Where the hell have you been?"

It was only after that she really looked at Harry and saw that he was different… older. Susan and Amelia were chucking softly behind her.

"Well?" she huffed. "I'm waiting."

"Have you ever heard of William Tenor?" Harry asked

"One of only four transfer students to Hogwarts ever. Considered a Runes Prodigy. Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Presumed killed in one of the early raids of You Know Who's initial raise to power." Hermione explained. "Why is that relevant?"

Harry just stood there with a cocky grin and started humming a tune that Hermione, and Amelia from Harry introducing her in her youth, immediately recognised.

"If you tell me you went in a damn blue Police Box, I'll hurt you." Hermione snapped.

"No TARDIS." Harry replied. "but yes, I was… am William Tenor."

"You are going to tell me everything!" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." Harry said with a smirk.

"Kissing is the least it." Amelia added.

"Auntie!" Susan said, scandalised.

"I met Lia back in 1965." Harry said. "We went through a lot. I have asked Lia to marry me."

Hermione looked over Harry, Susan and Amelia, the gears turning in her mind. After a few moments she turned to Amelia.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Hermione said seriously.

Harry laughed and the three girls all looked over at him.

"Only you, Mione." Harry mused. "You realised you just threatened to kill the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"No one hurts Harry Potter on my watch." Hermione replied.

"Told you." Harry said to Amelia. "She'd know and is like my sister."

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Harry quietly slipped out of the bed, letting Amelia sleep, and quickly put on some clothes before heading down to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, where Hermione was eating a bowl of cereal while reading a book.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said, not looking up from her book as he sat next her.

"Morning Mione." Harry replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Hermione said, before putting her book down.

"I'm glad you made friends with Susan over the last year." Harry said. "Do I even what to know what happened with Ron?"

"Ron was always more your friend than mine." Hermione replied. "Nothing malicious, we just stopped spending time together. I have known Susan since Third Year. We were partnered up in Ancient Runes Class."

"That's good." Harry said. "I have to apologise to you. I could have done so much better when we were at school together. It took Lia to break through my shell. You deserved so much better. I was an idiot."

Hermione slapped him on the back of the head.

"No one speaks about Harry Potter that way." Hermione said with mock sternness. "Not even Harry Potter."

They held their reserve for a few seconds before both of them broke out laughing.

The pair sat and chatted for the next two hours, reuniting their friendship, until the first sounds of movement from upstairs indicated that Susan and Amelia were stirring.

"I do have something a bit unusual to ask you." Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry when he asked her the question and then after a few minutes of thinking about it, she finally nodded. Seconds after she nodded, Susan entered, greeting them both.

* * *

"Do I look ok?" Amelia asked, nervously.

Only Susan was in the small side-room with Amelia, who was dressed in an elegant but understated white dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. Susan was dressed in a plain green dress.

"You look beautiful, Auntie." Susan said with a smile. "You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Amelia nodded. Susan opened the door into the small chapel and led her Aunt down to the Aisle, taking her place beside her Amelia as her Bridesmaid. Harry was standing beside Amelia, staring into her eyes, with Hermione standing on Harry's other side, slightly uncomfortable in her tuxedo, as his 'Groomsman'. Apart from the Muggle Minister, there were only four others in the chapel. Two were Hermione's parents and the other two were Harry and Amelia's former Professors, Hunter and Pentergast.

The wedding went off without a hitch and the Minister left the group to their own devices. Pentergast and Hunter quickly came up and congratulated them, before leaving.

"I am going to get you back for this." Hermione said, gesturing to her outfit.

"I don't know." Susan said with a smile. "You look pretty slick in that Hermione."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Amelia because of the byplay between the two girls, earning him a slap on the arm and a roll of her eyes.

"While we appreciate being here." Mr Granger said. "I have a question."

"Go ahead." Amelia urged.

"Why here?" Mr Granger asked. "I mean, why a regular wedding and not a Magical one?"

"Two reasons." Harry replied. "Firstly, Amelia is very prominent in the Wizarding World and I am quite famous, and appear much older than I should, so having the Wedding in the Wizarding world would have raised a lot of interest and criticism. We also wanted a small, private ceremony which we could never have gotten there."

"And the second reason?" Mrs Granger prompted.

"Because it snubs the Pureblood bigots and they won't even know it." Amelia concluded. "All we need to do is register with the Ministry that we are married, which I can do discretely tomorrow. It is a simple bit of parchementwork in the Wizarding World, on which I can use Harry's pseudonym of 'William Tenor'. If anyone does find out his real identity, then I can simply point to an old record that 'William Tenor' is Harry Potter and it is all watertight."

"And that is why you don't mess with Lia." Harry said with a grin. "She is almost as intelligent as Hermione, in her own way, and can work the System like a concert violinist. Plus you don't want to piss her off."

* * *

Harry, Amelia and Susan stepped out of the Floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and the Grangers were waiting in the pub and joined them as they passed through the portal into Diagon Alley.

Harry and Amelia had not gone anywhere for the Honeymoon, staying at their small apartment rather than Bones Manon, and the Grangers had taken Susan in for the week to allow them some alone time without having to worry about her.

Susan and Hermione gleefully ran off to get their various supplies while Harry, Amelia and the Grangers trailed behind trying to contain their amusement at the two girl's antics.

When they arrived at Flourish & Blotts, the two teens pulled out their booklists.

"Most of this is fairly standard." Hermione said. "But these Defence Against the Dark Arts books, they are advanced. And this one I recognise. It is a Muggle text. An old one, but still."

"Told you she would recognise it." Harry said.

"I had no doubt, dear." Amelia countered. "Perhaps you should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Susan and Hermione said together.

Both were looking at Harry and Amelia with puppy-dog eyes.

"They will break hearts with that look." Harry joked.

"Harry!" Hermione growled.

"Fine, fine." Harry said. "I know the identity of the Defence Against the Defence Arts Professor for the next year. The last Defence apprentice of Professor Terrance Miller, DADA Master and retired Professor of Cambridge."

Hermione's brow furrowed in thought at that comment.

"William Tenor." She said after a few moments. "You're going to be our DADA Professor?"

"Surprise." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione whacked Harry on the arm.

"Prat." The bookworm said.

"Hey." Amelia said in mock indignation. "That's my husband. Only I can do that."

"Best Friend trumps Wife." Hermione said.

"I'm both." Amelia countered.

"Ladies, please." Harry interrupted. "There is plenty of me to go around."

Both Hermione and Amelia smacked him for that one.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: The Teaching line-up for Sixth Year will change slightly. Without Harry's presence for Fifth Year and 'William Tenor' taking DADA, Snape is staying as Potions Professor rather than Slughorn, who could not be enticed back due to the lack of Harry Potter to 'Collect'.

* * *

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts Castle, revelling in the familiarity even though the halls were empty. It was a week before the students arrived for the start of the School Year and Harry, or rather William Tenor, was going to his first staff meeting.

Walking in he felt a sense of nostalgia as these were all the teachers from his early years at school. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Trelawney, Vector, Babbling, even Hagrid were all there.

"Everyone." Dumbledore began. "I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor William Tenor."

Both Babbling and Sprout looked over at Harry when they hear his pseudonym.

"Pleasure to be here." Harry said. "And yes, Professor Spout and Professor Babbling, I am the William Tenor you keep telling Susan Bones about."

Both the female Professors winced slightly at that comment.

"For those of you who are not aware, I was trained in my DADA Mastery by Professor Terrance Miller. Professor Hunter considered myself and Amelia Bones to be his best students and I hold the record of the only student ever to get an O in Ancient Runes OWLS after transferring to the subject in Fifth Year." Harry introduced himself.

"Aren't you a bit young to have been taught by Professor Hunter?" McGonagall asked.

"I was exposed to some unknown Temporal Magic that affected my aging process." Harry explained. "All the Temporal effect have stabilised and the DMLE is aware of my… dislocation."

"I am sure they are." Sprout said with a chuckle. "How did Amelia take it when you… returned? Did she slap you?"

"Yes." Harry replied with a slight grin. "But seeing as Lia agreed to marry me, I guess she forgave me."

All of the female staff looked excited but both Babbling and Sprout squealed in excitement. Snape rolled his eyes and sneered at Harry. Hagrid looked mildly pleased while the other male professors gave polite congratulations and let the excitement calm down.

"I take it that means you won't be a residing Professor?" McGonagall asked, getting a head shake from Harry.

For Professors, apart from the Heads of House, residing at the Castle was optional. The Heads has to reside as they needed to be on call at all hours in case their House needed them. Apart from Dumbledore and the four Heads, the only staff who permanently resided at Hogwarts were Trelawney, Hagrid and the Caretaker Filch.

* * *

Harry and Amelia were both breathing hard and sweating. A cool breeze kissed their exposed skin and the wooden floor was smooth under their bear feet. Their comfortable but slightly loose exercise pants rustled softly as they engaged in another flurry of traded blows before backing off slightly.

Apart from the black exercise pants that extended down to their ankles, where they were secured with drawstrings, Amelia wore only a black sports-bra while Harry was bare-chested. That made things a bit fair as they both were slightly distracted by the eye candy the other showed. Both had a number of red areas on their arms and exposed torsos where a blow had landed. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his left fore-arm, careful to keep the knife in his hand pointed away from him, even though it was a dull wooden blade. His fore-arm came away with a small streak of blood. Amelia smirked at him.

While holding his wand in place with the thumb of his right hand, Harry gave Amelia a 'come get some' gesture. The next exchange was a brutal as the previous ones had been. Short sweeping strikes with the knives. Fast and accurate casting of piercing and blasting hexes that only required short, sharp movements of the wand, the spells cast silently, and quick flicks that deflected spells away with an almost casual efficiency. Explosively fast and powerful strikes with elbows and knees aiming for weak points like the solar plexus, throat and groin. It was in close, hard and brutal fighting, not the usual stand off casting that most Magicals engaged in.

It was a style they had developed together, initially as a way to channel Amelia's rage around her parents' murder and later refined, with the knife play added thanks to Harry's training with Professor Miller. It was the style that had made Amelia one of the most feared Aurors during the War with Voldemort. Sure, Amelia could still do the more common stand off casting fight, and dominate the fight against all but Voldemort himself and Bellatrix Le Strange. Even against those two she could hold her own, and they knew enough not to let her get close. More than a few Death Eaters had fallen quickly once she had closed in, sometimes fighting several Death Eaters at once and still handily winning.

The big grandfather clock in the corner chimed the hour, indicating it was time to finish their training. In the past, and most likely again in the future, they had practiced this fighting style in a variety of outfits. Every-day robes. Formal tuxedo and ball gown. Night clothes. Even naked. The idea was not to just train in the most ideal clothes, but to train in whatever they might, or might not, be wearing when an attack happened. This practice had saved Amelia's life during the War as there had been an attack at a formal function she had been attending. By the end of the night thee ball gown she had been wearing was ruined but she had killed four Death Eaters and disabled another three enough for them to be arrested, alongside the one other dead and six arrested Death Eaters subdued by the other guests, mostly the fifteen Aurors who had been attending. Unfortunately, five of the guests, including two Aurors, were also dead by the time the Death Eaters broke contact that night.

With the signal that their training time was over, the pair sunk to the ground and lay spread eagle on the floor, letting the felling of the feel of the wooden floor, even the slightly rough lines where two of the sections of the wood joined; the chill of air passing over their bare skin, evaporating the accumulated sweat; and the warmth of their legs from the exertion but without the cooling on their torsos flush across their consciousness.

"I missed this." Amelia said. "I mean I missed a lot of things while you were… gone, but I really missed these training sessions and the easy laziness afterwards. The burn of the exercise without the adrenaline overload of combat."

"An easy silence." Harry mused.

"Exactly." Amelia confirmed. "And it is one of the few times I don't feel like an old woman."

"You certainly don't hit like an old woman, Lia." Harry chuckled. "I think you cracked one of my ribs."

"Well, I owed you for that kidney strike." Amelia shot back with a grin.

They lay there for another ten minutes as their bodies recovered from the exertion. They both stood up and made their way out of the training room and into the rest of Bones Manor, headed for the kitchen.

Susan was sitting at the bench in the kitchen having a drink when they half shuffled their way in, occasionally groaning when a bruise, cracked rib or slightly torn muscle pulled in the wrong way.

"You two are crazy, you do know that right?" Susan said as Harry and Amelia sat on the stools at the bench and sighed in relief.

"Crazy is a matter of perspective." Harry replied.

In the middle of the bench there was a rack with a series of healing potions that they had placed there before they had started their training session. Both Harry and Amelia reached for the relevant potions to treat the injuries they had sustained and downed them with a grimace that was partly from pain and partly from the taste.

"One day you may find something that you are so dedicated to that you will willingly suffer to pursue it. Maybe even willingly give your own life." Amelia added. "Finding Justice for those who can't speak for themselves is mine. Ending that bastard for good is Harry's."

"Crazy." Susan reiterated before turning her attention back to her drink.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾ as Amelia hugged Susan goodbye for her trip on the train up to Hogwarts. Harry admitted he felt kind of nervous when Susan stepped back and turned to look at him.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours." Harry said awkwardly.

"Come here." Susan said, pulling Harry into a hug and then stepped away again. "See you later, Uncle."

With that Susan ran off to join Hermione and the jumped on the train before leaning out the door to wave back at Hermione's Parents as well as Amelia and Harry.

After the train departed Amelia and Harry apparated back to Bones Manor. Harry still had about four hours before he had to get to Hogwarts for final Staff meetings and preparation prior to Student's arrival in the early evening.

"It was good to see you getting on with Susan as a parental figure." Amelia said.

"I didn't know if Susan would accept me in that role." Harry replied. "From her perspective I was a classmate just over a year ago."

"I hoped she would accept you that way." Amelia admitted. "Edwin was devastated when you disappeared. When Susan was born, Edwin regretted that you could not be her Godfather."

"Oh my God." Harry exclaimed. "I forgot. My Godfather. Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black the wanted criminal?" Amelia asked confused.

"He's innocent. He's not the one who betrayed my parents or killed those Muggles." Harry explained. "It was Peter Pettigrew. He is a Rat Animagus and hid out as the Weasley's pet Rat until after Sirius escaped. Ron, Hermione and I told Dumbledore and Fudge this at the end of that year, but Snape said we had been Confunduded. That was when Fudge ordered the 'Kiss on Sight'."

"I will get right on to this, but if he is innocent why did you not mention this a bit earlier?" Amelia inquired.

"It's been more than seven years for me, Lia." Harry pointed out.

"I hate time-travel at times." Amelia said.

"Ditto." Harry confirmed. "But at others it is great."

* * *

Harry apparated to just outside the Gates of Hogwarts and began to walk up the path towards the Castle. He was not dressed as a typical Professor. He wore a pair of combat boots, cargo pants, with sets of pockets down the legs, and a long-sleeved shirt. Over the shirt was a shoulder-holster rig, with a pistol holster under his left arm and a few spare magazines under his right arm. Sheathed at his right hip was a combat knife and at his left hip was his 'William Tenor' Wand, the Juniper and Horned Serpent Wand, in a specially designed and spelled sheath. In a special slimline holster, hidden under the left sleeve of his shirt, was his 'Harry Potter' Wand, the Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand. It was what Harry considered his 'Professor's Uniform'.

When he reached the main doors of the Castle he was met by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor Tenor." McGonagall greeted. "That is… interesting attire."

"I am a fighter, Deputy Headmistress." Harry replied. "I have been attacked in the most unlikely of places, including a bathroom. I will always be ready for a fight."

"I trust you will be careful with your weapons." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Headmaster." Harry replied. "They will be on my person at all times on the grounds and the Pistol always has the safety on when holstered."

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a glance and then nodded. The pair led Harry in where the rest of the Staff were waiting for the Staff Meeting. When Flitwick saw Harry's weapons he nodded. Professor Snape sneered but Harry could tell that the Slytherin Head of House recognised Harry's deadly grace and familiarity with his weapons.

The meeting soon started and Snape sat as far away from Harry as he could.

* * *

Harry sat at the Professor's Table watching the Second through Seventh Year students filed into the hall. Several of the students, in particular a few older Students who Harry recognised were either Muggle-born or Muggle-raised, paused to stare at the Pistol in Harry's shoulder holster. Hermione and Susan waved at him as they entered before heading to their House Tables. Susan was sitting with her friend Hannah while Hermione was sitting with Ginny with Ron sitting further down the table with Dean and Seamus.

Malfoy and his two goons were sitting at the Slytherin Table with Pansy Parkinson but there seemed to be a split in the Sixth Year Slytherins. Malfoy's little cabal seemed to be on the fringe of their Year, with the majority of the Sixth Year Slytherins seemed to centre around Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

Over at the Ravenclaw Table there was a girl who looked like a Fifth Year with long blonde hair and an unusual looking pair of glasses who was looking up at him with a strange expression, while the students around her looked at her uncomfortably. She would definitely bare watching.

Professor McGonagall led the new class of First Years into the hall and the Sorting Ceremony proceeded. Harry politely applauded for all the students being sorted but he was seeing all the students in a different way than he had when he was a student with them. He started seeing them in terms of their potential in a fight. Malfoy was a non-threat but surprisingly the gentle personality of Katie Bell, when not on the Quidditch Pitch, now moved with confidence and controlled strength that Harry recognised as good potential as a fighter.

The Feast wound down and the Students filed out to their Dorms. After the students were gone, Harry made his way out of the Castle towards the Gates, walking with Professors Vector and Babbling.

"I will be glad to get home." Vector said. "At least we only have to stay late for the Welcoming Feast, Halloween and the End of School Year Feast."

"I feel sorry for Sinistra." Babbling commented. "She has to do two late nights a week for her practical Astronomy Class."

"As long as she is happy with it, then it's her choice." Harry said. "I have plans for a few night classes."

"Night classes?" Vector asked. "Why would you want to do classes at night?"

"Do you think that fights only happen during the day?" Harry asked. "Ambushes. Covert Insertions. Sniping Operations. Darkness has always been a warrior's friend and enemy."

The trio soon reached the ward boundary of the school and Apparated to their respective Homes. Harry appeared in the entry hall of his and Amelia's small apartment in Diagon Alley, Lia having moved her things there earlier in the day.

"How was your first day?" Amelia asked as she gave him a kiss in greeting.

"Ok." Harry replied. "Joan Stanton and Richard Skinner's daughter was Sorted into Hufflepuff."

Joan Stanton and Richard Skinner had been First Year Hufflepuffs during Harry and Amelia's Fifth Year, and from Joan and Richard's Second Year they started sharing an apartment. Joan and Richard had idolised Amelia and William. They had seen Joan, Richard and their daughter Henrietta at Platform 9 ¾.

They moved into the bedroom and Amelia curled up on Harry's chest.

"It's good to have you back here." Amelia mused. "It was often lonely here, but it made me feel closer to you."

Harry stroked Amelia's hair gently.

"I am so sorry about that, Lia." Harry said.

"I know." Amelia said. "I am just happy you are back."

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

* * *

"Junior Auror Tonks reporting." Tonks said as she stood at attention in Amelia's office.

The rookie Auror was intimidated by being in the Director's Office.

"Sit." Amelia said with a slight smirk. "Before you hurt yourself."

Tonks let out a soft breath and sat down in the strait-backed chair in front of Amelia's desk.

"I am assigning you to a new task force I am establishing." Amelia explained. "It will be a small task force. Three Senior Aurors and yourself. You will all be sworn to secrecy."

"With respect, Ma'am." Tonks said. "Why am I being assigned to the Task Force? I am one of the most junior Aurors on the Force."

"Due to the nature of who you are." Amelia replied.

"Who do you want me to pretend to be?" Tonks asked, assuming it was due to her Metamorph abilities.

"You misunderstand." Amelia said with a head shake. "This is not about your skills, but your family. You are part of the Black Family. New evidence has come to light that indicates Sirius Black may be innocent."

"If we can prove he is innocent…." Tonks began.

"There are Political considerations, Auror." Amelia interrupted. "We can not move publicly until we have undeniable proof."

"Who are the Senior Aurors on the Task Force?" Tonks asked.

"Proudfoot, Smyth and Shooter." Amelia replied. "I am aware of your affiliation with Professor Dumbledore's organisation. This operation will take precedence. I will need your oath on that. If you can't commit to that, tell me now and I will obliviate this conversation."

Tonks took a few minutes to consider the implications of Amelia's offer.

"I accept." Tonks finally said. "I want to prove Cousin Sirius is innocent."

* * *

Harry watched, from his place leaning against the Professor's desk, as the Sixth Year DADA Students filed in. There were only a dozen students, almost all of them Harry recognised from reputation if not personally. There were three Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode; four Gryffindors, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom; two Ravenclaws, Padma Patil and Su Li; and three Hufflepuffs, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones.

Harry was slightly disappointed but not really surprised that Ron was not in the NEWT Level DADA class. Ron had always required Harry or Hermione to push him to not take the easiest option, and with Harry absent and the distance that had developed between Ron and Hermione, Ron had figured that DADA would be too much work.

"Alright everyone, take a seat." Harry ordered. "I am Professor Tenor. For those who do Ancient Runes, yes, that William Tenor."

That got a laugh from Hermione, Susan, Padma and Su, who all did Ancient Runes.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get started." Harry said. "This year we are going look at things a bit differently. We're are going to look at different aspects of Defence, like the philosophy of why to fight as well as tactical and strategic thinking."

"Professor, what do you mean by the philosophy of fighting?" Megan asked.

"Ok, let's look at the following statement. 'There is no good or evil.' What does that phrase mean to you?" Harry countered.

"You-Know-Who was often reported as saying that." Millicent answered. "He used it as a justification for ever action he did."

"From a completely objective viewpoint, the statement is correct." Harry said, shocking everyone. "The fault in his logic is that he applied that statement as a universal truth. Unfortunately, nothing is really objective when dealing with humans, or sentients in general. Good and Evil are social constructs that are imposed by the ruling authority within a specific social group. It's all about context."

"Context?" Su Li asked. "But aren't some things always evil? Like killing?"

"Killing anything or just Humans?" Harry asked. "Never mind. No, killing has not always been considered to be always evil. Still isn't in fact. Murder is considered evil. Killing in self-defence is not. In the past, even in Celtic Brittan, human sacrifices were made and it was considered a necessary not evil, a prayer to the Goods to stop a plague or end a drought."

"In the here and now, is killing only… I won't say good, but not evil, is if it is in self-defence?" Daphne asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked. "Can you think of any other situations where killing someone is not evil, besides self-defence?"

"To stop someone hurting or killing someone else?" Dean suggested.

"Correct, though again in a limited context." Harry confirmed. "That is the basis around which all Law Enforcement is formed, be it the medieval Men-At-Arms or our current Aurors. Sometimes it requires force to stop bad people doing bad things, but no ruling authority want ordinary citizens running around trying to stop others from doing bad things as they my have a different view of what is bad than the authorities do, especially in Feudal Societies or Dictatorships, so the authorities create a select group that is trained to understand and defend the rules of the authority."

"You keep saying ruling authority, not society." Blaise pointed out.

"Yes, I do." Harry replied. "The laws and justice of a society are almost never fully determined by the people, even in a Democracy. They are designed to keep the powerful in power and the 'common people' in their place. Yes, a system like Democracy give the so called 'common people' more power to remove truly bad politicians, however the Party System and the economics of the election process means that the powerful can, to a degree, control who is able to run for seats in parliament, thus restricting the pool of candidates to those with similar viewpoints."

Harry paused there to let the lesson sink in, and also to allow Hermione to give a brief outline of what Democracy was to the purebloods, except for Susan.

"If Law Enforcement get a free pass, wouldn't that attract those who like killing?" Padma asked.

"In some cases, but there is a lot of discipline and procedural focus in training to discourage or drive off most those who are just in it to kill." Harry explained. "Also, it is not a free pass to kill. Every time a Police Officer or Auror is involved in an incident that leads to violence, regardless if it leads to a death, there is always an investigation into the incident. If the Officer or Auror is found to have acted inappropriately then they can be fired or sent to prison. The authorities want the law enforced to their will, not to the will of individual Aurors. So, we agree that, in general, Aurors aren't evil?"

The class in general nodded.

"Good. Then we have clearly established that my Wife is not evil." Harry said.

Had noticed a few lustful looks from some of the girls in the class, not Hermione or Susan obviously. He had made the Wife comment to make it clear that he was not available.

"What about you, Professor?" Hermione asked cheekily. "Are you evil? You are the DADA Professor after all."

"If I did not know the history of your Year Level, I would be insulted." Harry shot back. "I can clearly and honestly say that I have no intention of trying to kill Harry Potter, so you won't have to worry. Besides it never seems to work out well anyway, so what's the point?"

There were a few laughs from this nonchalant declaration.

TBC...

A/N: I know there was a lot of dense dialog and philosophical concepts in this chapter. Don't worry, not every DADA lesson is going to like this one, but the Sixth Years are 'Harry's Class' so he expects a bit more from them.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: some people have questioned why no one besides Hermione has recognised William Tenor is Harry Potter. Hermione is the person who knows Harry the best, aside from Amelia, and Hermione recognised his voice because she is hyper aware of him. As for everyone else, Harry is seven years older, has a different build, different haircut, his scar hidden by makeup and different glasses. If you have never worn glasses or known someone who does, changing glasses can make someone look completely different. Same with hairstyles.

A/N2: There are another two songs to be added to the soundtrack for this Story. Both of these themes are for Amelia during the years between Harry disappears in 1972 and returning in 1996. For her low, depressed moments the theme is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. For her more wistful moments where she just wanted to see Harry again, the theme is 'Beam me up' by Pink.

* * *

Harry watched as the Fifth Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed into the classroom. Harry still could not explain why the Slytherin and Gryffindor had so many classes together with their animosity, and so few classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. As such, Harry had mixed up the scheduling for the First through Fifth Years. First, Third and Fifth Years had Gryffindor paired with Ravenclaw while the Second and Fourth Years they were paired with Hufflepuff.

He was leaning against the teacher's desk, having rotated the sheath of combat knife to lay flat against the desk to avoid it digging into his side. On either side of his desk there were large white sheets that covered… something about six feet tall. He fingered the hilt of the combat knife as he noticed the dynamics of the class. While the Gryffindors were in a fairly cohesive group while there seemed to be a bit of a split in the Ravenclaws, with a single blonde-haired girl, who was wearing some… interesting jewellery, was seemingly ostracised from the rest of the House. The blonde ended up sitting with Ginny Weasley rather than with another Ravenclaw. When he took the role, he learnt the girl's name was Luna Lovegood.

"Alright, today's lesson is going to be a little different than you would be used to from previous years." Harry said. "Everyone relies on their senses to navigate the world. The problem is your perceptions can be fooled or simply wrong."

There was a slight pause.

"It could be Nargles." Luna said, gaining derisive groans from the other Ravenclaws.

"Miss Lovegood, you should know better." Harry said, causing some cruel grins. "Nargles only affect emotions. It is Wrackspurts who are more responsible for clouding perceptions."

"What?" one Ravenclaw girl exclaimed. "Loony is right? Nargles exist?"

"Of course they exist, though they are invisible, so people think they don't. A bit like Thestrals. Those you can ask Professor Hagrid about." Harry replied. "Ten points from Ravenclaw and detention for insulting another student, Miss Skinner."

The class went silent for a moment at that.

"As I said, your perceptions can be fooled. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. And just because you see something doesn't mean that's what it is. Let's take today's lesson. They are probably the oldest entities in the universe, and they go by many names. The Lonely Assassins. The Weeping Angels."

Luna pushed her chair back and stepped away from the sheets flanking his desk.

"Don't worry, Miss Lovegood. I would never bring a real Weeping Angel into the School. These are simple conjured likenesses that will be dispelled after the class." Harry reassured the Blonde, who reluctantly sat back down. "Miss Lovegood is right to be afraid. There have only been four people in Human History who have faced Weeping Angels and were still around after the encounter. One was Miss Lovegood's ancestor. He used the experience to crate Time Turners, and it drove him insane."

"How did they lead to Time Turners?" Ginny asked.

"The Weeping Angels are the only Psychopaths in the Universe that kill you kindly. They simply zap their victims back in time and let them live to death, feeding on the temporal void created from that person being removed from the timeline." Harry explained. "In a moment I will reveal the two faces of the Weeping Angels. I have conjured these one to show you as no pictures exist. That which holds the Image of an Angel becomes an Angel."

"If there are no pictures, how do you know what they look like?" A Gryffindor boy asked.

"He's one of the four, obviously." Ginny countered.

"Actually, no." Harry replied. "But my mentor is one of the four. He showed me the same way I am showing you."

With that Harry pulled the sheet off what it was carrying. What was revealed was a statue resembling a female in a long dress with wings out of her back and her hands covering her eyes.

"It's just a statue." One of the Ravenclaws said. "I've seen dozens like it."

"That is the point." Harry replied. "That is part of their defence mechanism. While they are called 'Weeping Angels' that's not why they hold their hands over their eyes. Whenever they are observed by any living entity, even each other, they instantly turn to stone, because let's face it, who's going to attack a statue and you can't kill a stone, but they can't attack you either. But then you blink or look away and they have you. In the time it takes you to blink, they can move a few hundred metres. That was what it looked like three hundred metres from Professor Miller. Then he blinked."

Moving to the other drape, he removed it. In basic form it was the same as the first statue, but instead of standing upright with hands over its eyes, it was reaching forward, its fingers extended into claws reaching out. The face was in a furious expression with the mouth open, the jaw pushed forward, and filled with razor sharp teeth.

"That was when he finished blinking, which is a third of a second, he saw that. The hands two inches from him." Harry concluded.

There was silence for a few moments as the class let that sink in.

"If they can't even look at each other, how do they reproduce?" Ginny asked.

"Good question." Harry replied. "No one knows. Like I said they are one of the oldest races in the universe, so how they came into being is a mystery. Some believe that they can reproduce in the minds of other sentient races. 'That which holds the image of an Angel becomes an Angel', some have theorised that this applies to people. The theory is that if you stare too long at a Weeping Angel and you become one yourself, making the best defence against them a dangerous proposition. Another theory is that they are the outcasts or punished of another Ancient Race, undergoing a process that turns that race into Weeping Angels."

"How do you avoid them if they can move so fast? Wouldn't they just follow you till they get you?" Luna asked.

"Well, generally they can't really go into heavily populated areas, as there would always be someone observing them, so they would be stuck as stone." Harry continued. "Also, they tend to have specific hunting grounds, usually isolated and derelict, but not wilderness, areas. A statue in the middle of a virgin forest would raise a major flag, but in the garden or halls of an abandoned mansion or monastery would not garner a second thought."

Harry looked at his watch.

"Ok, that's about it for today." He concluded. "Your homework is to come up with three strategies to confront an enemy, any enemy, which can be used against an enemy that can confuse your senses. Invisibility, camouflage, whatever."

* * *

Amelia apparated from the departure point of the Ministry and into the corridor outside their apartment. She opened the door to find Harry, still dressed in his 'Teaching Attire', standing there waiting with a cup of coffee in his outstretched hand.

"I felt you coming." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I love you." Amelia said.

"I know." Harry replied.

"I was talking to the coffee." She shot back with a smirk.

"There's the sassy Hufflepuff I remember." Harry said, wrapping Amelia in a hug, which she relaxed into.

"How was class to…." Amelia began but then stopped in mid-sentence. "Wards. Bones Manor."

In an instant, gone were the playful couple and instead they were hardened warriors. Amelia removed her outer robe, revealing professional but unrestrictive clothes underneath, with her Wand and Combat Knife nestled under her arms in a shoulder harness. She grabbed a length of string from her dressing table. Returning to the living room she drew her knife into her left hand, with the string already partially wrapped around her left hand, and her wand into her right. Harry had his Juniper and Horned Serpent Wand in his left hand and his pistol drawn in his right.

Amelia quickly wrapped the other end of the string around Harry's left hand. With a nod from Harry, she tapped the string with her wand and they disappeared from the Apartment. The appeared in one of the inner rooms of Bones Manor and full awareness of the Wards slammed into Amelia's consciousness as the single use emergency portkey dissolved.

"There's a lot of attackers." She observed. "They are pushing the normal wards hard."

"Shut them down, Lia." Harry said. "Then let's take it to them."

Amelia nodded and then activated the War Wards. The War Wards reinforced the normal Wards, introducing new offensive Wards, which electrocuted four of the attackers when they cast their next spells with enough force to leave charred corpses in its wake. A few attackers tried to escape, either by Apperating or by Portkey, only to find new Anti-Apperation and Anti-Portkey Wards that extended several hundred metres beyond the normal Ward line.

"Let's go." Amelia said.

Then Harry and Amelia went hunting.

TBC…

A/N: The Weeping Angels are from the new Doctor Who.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: There seems to some confusion about the 'That which holds the image of an Angel' comment, and people thinking Harry created actual Angels. Firstly, this only applies to images of actual Angels, not likenesses. A photo will form an Angel, a statue carved to look like an Angle will not. Secondly, it takes a decent amount of time, a minimum of eight to ten hours, for an image to form an Angel. As Harry conjured the likenesses just prior to the Class and dispelled them directly after, he did not create two Angels.

* * *

Lord Voldemort prodded the body of one of the electrocuted Death Eaters with his bare foot in fascination. The corpse's head flopped away as he probed with his toes.

"Humm. War Wards." He mused.

"My Lord, they have put up extended Anti-Apperation and Anti-Portkey Wards." One Death Said. "Both entrance and exit version."

When they had arrived the had set up the same wards inward of their position, but they had only been set up to prevent exit. Lord Voldemort looked around and saw a few of his men holding their emergency Portkeys or had the shaken look of someone who had tried to Apperate and bounced off the Wards.

"Obviously." Voldemort said, drawing his wand while catching the eye of two of his Inner Circle. "Of course, you tried to flee. Avada Kadavra."

Rowle and McNair proceeded to kill all the others who had their Portkeys out or were shaken from Ward Bounce.

"Spread out. Cover all entrances." Voldemort ordered.

"You're sure she is here?" Rowle asked.

Suddenly the sky darkened and rain started to fall heavily.

"This is Bones' way." Voldemort replied. "The War Wards activating alone should have told you she's here. Cruico."

As Rowle rolled on the floor in pain, McNair proceeded to organise the remaining Death Eaters into small teams to cover the perimeter. Yes, that bitch Amelia Bones was here. The rain storm would cover her and allow her to get close. She was second on Voldemort's personal shit list, ahead of Dumbledore and just behind the Potter brat. She and Potter were the only ones who had ever seriously injured him. Bones had once shoved one of her damn daggers into his thigh, when he had made the mistake of letting her get too close. He would still have the scar if his various rituals had not removed all scars from his body.

A gurgling sound pulled him from his introspection and he looked down to see Rowle still under his spell and he let it go. Rowle was foaming at the mouth and thrashing. If the man did not recover in two minutes, he would just kill him. Putting Rowle from his mind, temporarily, Voldemort started to study the War Wards. Interesting work that. If he could break it down, maybe he could use them to protect his Horcruxes.

A scream, some shouting and more screaming sounded at the edge of his hearing, just discernible over the rain. Very male screaming. So, a group had run into Bones. Oh well, all the Death Eaters he had brought with him were expendable anyway. They were just there to wear Bones down until he could kill the bitch personally.

* * *

Amelia used the rain as cover as she got close to a group of Death Eaters. They did not see her.

"That thunder?" one Death Eater asked.

It was not. It was Harry and his pistol firing from nearby. She did not give any of the other Death Eaters a chance to respond as she was amongst them. They were not used to fighting at such close quarters. She sliced open the throat of one Death Eater with her knife as she fired a blasting hex right into the gut of another. That one would die slower but he would be out of the fight and his moans would unnerve his comrades. Ducking to allow a killing curse to fly over her head and into the face of another Death Eater, she kneed one Death Eater in the stomach, buried her knife into the armpit of another before rotating to remove the knife. As she rotated she grabbed the neck of the Death Eater she had kneed earlier and used the motion to snap his neck. Another blasting hex, this time to the face, and the group of Death Eaters was down.

Taking a look around, and letting the rain wash the blood off her face and clothes, Amelia turned and began hunting the next group.

* * *

Voldemort had planned on many of his 'loyal followers' being spent to wear Bones out, but when she and a younger man emerged from the rain they were not worn out. Sure, they were a bit tired, covered in blood and drenched but they looked fine. Voldemort was not wet. He had cast a shield to prevent the rain from touching him.

"Hello Bones." Voldemort said smoothly. "And who is your young friend?"

"More trouble than you can handle." The man said.

The man raised his arm and Voldemort recognised the gun immediately. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, Voldemort took to the air and left his remaining Death Eaters to die. As soon as he was out of the wards, he apparated away.

The loss of Rowle and McNair would be a loss, but in the end every Death Eater was expendable.

* * *

"Sixty-three!" Senior Auror Shaklebolt exclaimed. "All dead."

"Voldemort got away but yeah, that sounds about right." Harry said.

"Honey, let's not psychologically scar my Aurors any more than necessary." Amelia mock scolded.

"Sorry Lia." Harry replied absently earning him a whack over the back of the head.

"How did you manage it?" Shaklebolt asked

"War Wards, a rain storm and a lot of close in knife and wand work." Amelia replied.

"Got more than a few with my pistol." Harry admitted.

"Right." Shaklebolt said shaking his head. "Go. We'll take care of this."

* * *

Harry and Amelia were laying on their bed in their apartment, with Amelia laying on top of Harry, nose to nose, with her dark red hair undone and draped down covering both their faces.

In the darkness behind the curtain of her hair, Amelia could almost believe that it was before… either in their days at Hogwarts or those wonderful years in this very apartment when they had both been young. Almost. She could still feel the years of loneliness and hardship pushing down on her, but here in this moment she could push it aside. Be the young woman again and not the weary traveller who had to take the long, lonely path.

The hardest part had been when Harry Potter had been around, but it had not been her Harry. Those years where 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was 'missing' from the Wizarding World had been a struggle not to go to Privet Drive and pull him out to live with her. When he had gone to Hogwarts, she had even tortured herself by going to two of his Quidditch Games and hiding in the crowd. Seeing the joy on his face at playing the game. Joy that she remembered him expressing just from her entering the room. But he was not the same. She could have done so much for him but she had not. Every day she had wanted to and every day she had stopped herself.

Harry had told her about his life before Hogwarts. She knew every horror, every crushed dream and, to her eternal shame, she had let him endure them. She had done so because without those struggles he would never have become the person she had run into in that bookstore in 1965, the man she had come to love. The man who could possibly defeat Voldemort. Was it selfish or was it fate? Was she a ruthless manipulator or a slave to the prophecy of Harry's own past?

Harry reached up and wiped away the tear that was running down Amelia's cheek.

"I don't blame you. You did what you had to and I had to go through… deal with my relatives to become the man I am today." Harry whispered.

"How did you know?" Amelia asked softly, her voice cracking.

"Lia, I know you. I know you better than anyone else in the world." Harry replied. "You're like me. You'll do what is right no matter the cost to yourself but, in this case, you knew you couldn't act without changing everything. To preserve what was, you couldn't change what happened. For the benefit of the many, and the happiness you remember."

"I hate myself for it." she replied. "They all think I am so strong, but most days all I wanted to do was lie down and let it all pass, maybe even let myself pass. The only thing that stopped me was that I didn't want to disappoint you. I missed you so much."

"Lia, you are the love of my life." Harry reiterated. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

The rest of the night they reaffirmed their commitment to life and each other, even in the wake of all the death.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Retrograde

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry's trial before fifth year goes differently because someone knows more than they should about Harry. Time Travel Fic.

A/N: I have had some comments about there being the Doctor Who reference in chapter 13 and then the Weeping Angles in chapter 18, and if that makes Doctor Who part of this universe. Answer is no. Remember this is set in the 1990's and new Doctor Who came out in 2005. It is more likely that, in this verse, one of the Hogwarts students became a writer on new Doctor Who and incorporate the Weeping Angels into the show based on their DADA lesson. Also, the Weeping Angels were not responsible for Harry's time travel. Nor was a TARDIS. The point is no one knows how he Time Travelled, especially not Harry.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat down behind his desk in his office just off the DADA Classroom. It was five am on the morning after the attack on Bone Manor and Lia was already in at the DMLE to lodge her report on the attack. Harry wanted to inform Susan and Hermione of the event before they read about it in the Daily Prophet. Then he remembered something, something he had not thought about in a very long time.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

The House Elf popped in before Harry.

"Yes Profess…" Dobby began before he looked up. "Great Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Hello Dobby." Harry said. "It is good to see you again. I need you to take a message to Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor Dorms and Susan Bones in the Hufflepuff Dorms."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said, nodding so fast it was making Harry's neck hurt.

"Oh, and Dobby." Harry said, as he handed the messages over. "Everyone knows me as Professor Tenor, so refer to me as that."

Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry spent the next fifteen minutes grading papers and was starting to worry when there was a knock at the door as he knew that both Susan and Hermione were usually up at this time.

"Come." He called.

Both Susan and Hermione were marched in by Argus Filch who had a sneer on his face.

"Professor, I found these two wandering the halls and they claimed you as an excuse." Filch said. "As they used you in their lie I thought you would want to punish them yourself."

"Mister Filch, did they attempt to show you anything?" Harry asked patiently.

"Some piece of parchment." Filch replied. "So what?"

"That parchment was both my request to see them both, in relation to some non-school matters, and their permission to be out of their dorm rooms so early." Harry informed. "In future, it would behove you to actually do your damn job and see if they have permission. And if I ever hear of you threatening students with torture while I teach here, I will use you as an object lesson on debilitating combat techniques. No please leave."

Filch grumbled as he left and as soon as the door closed behind him, both girls turned their attention to Harry.

"Something happened last night, and I wanted to tell you both before you read about it in the Prophet." Harry began. "Firstly, Susan know your Aunt is fine. Lia is at work but I expect her to show up here at Hogwarts later today."

"What happened?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Bones Manor was attacked last night." Harry replied. "Over sixty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

"But Auntie's fine?" Susan asked, a pleading note in her voice.

"Yes. Lia is fine. But sixty-three Death Eaters were killed. Some when we activated the War Wards, a few by Voldemort and the rest by Lia and myself." Harry confirmed. "Neither Lia nor I got much more than a scratch."

"How?" both girls asked almost together.

"We got in close." Harry replied. "I'll spare you the details. I recognised at least four of the Death Eaters, and they have children here at Hogwarts, so…."

"Oh god." Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah. I suspect the children will be given leave to go home for mourning when the DMLE informs them of the deaths." Harry concluded. "I will escort you down to breakfast. It will be a long day."

* * *

"Ok, for those who do not know me, I am Senior Auror Shacklebolt, lead investigator in the case we are about to discuss." Kingsley said as he stood behind the podium in front of the assembled press, trying not to be blinded by the flashing of the camera flashes.

Of course, there was reporters from the Daily Prophet, the main paper for London and the 'Elite' at Hogwarts. There was also Xeno Lovegood from the Quibbler who was sitting beside a reporter from the Celestial Wizard. A number of the smaller English papers, like the Celestial Wizard, were present as were papers from Ireland, Scotland and Wales. The four networks on the Wizarding Wireless also had representatives present.

"Last night, there was an attack on the Ancestral Manor of a prominent Noble Family by the Terrorist Organisation known as Death Eaters." Kingsley announced formally.

"Is Director Bones going to step down as a result of this failure?" A blonde woman dressed in an acid green dress asked.

Kingsley recognised her as Rita Skeeter, a gossip columnist from the Daily Prophet who was well known as a supporter of former Minister Fudge.

"What failure would that be, Miss Skeeter?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"Well, obviously both the failure in identification of the perpetrators and in protecting the Noble Family who were attacked." Skeeter said condescendingly.

"In the matter of identification of the attackers, all of the perpetrators who the DMLE have in… custody, were not only dressed in the recognised uniform of the Death Eater, they all have the Dark Mark branded upon them." Kingsley explained.

Being branded with the Dark Mark was still officially a serious crime. With all the Death Eaters who had bribed their way out of trail after the first war, part of the bribes had been so they did not have to prove they were without the Dark Mark.

"As for the second point, the Manor that was attacked was the Ossuary, the Ancestral Home of Noble House Bones, so no. Director Bones will not be stepping down." Kingsley said, shooting a withering look at Skeeter. "When Director Bones detected the assault on the wards of the Ossuary, she immediately activated the War Wards. After conjuring cover, Director Bones and her… partner went on the offensive, killing, detaining or driving off the attackers. Director Bones and her partner were the only ones present at the time of the attack and both have given their statements in relation to the events."

While his statement was technically true, he knew that the press would assume two things. Firstly, that the 'partner' was her Auror partner, as most Aurors worked in pairs, and secondly, that more of the Death Eaters had fled than just Voldemort and some were captured alive. Merlin, Kingsley did not know what scared him more. The gruesome result of Director Bones and her Husband going on the offensive with bodies blasted apart or sliced in efficient but deadly ways or the very fact that 'old bloody' Bones had a god damned Husband. That he was a deadly as she was did not surprise him as much as him being married to her in the first place.

"How many Auror casualties were there?" the reporter from the Celestial Wizard asked.

"None actually." Kingsley replied. "By the time the alert squad was able to arrive on the scene, due to a communications blackout by the attackers, Director Bones and her partner had dealt with the direct threat. And before you ask, unlike Former Minister Fudge, Director Bones is of the opinion Aurors should be working to prevent and solve crime, not provide needless security to Ministry officials and public servants when in their office and at home. As such she had no Auror Bodyguard present."

"Were there any civilian casualties or unusual circumstances?" Xeno Lovegood asked.

"There were no civilian casualties. Director Bones and her partner were very specific in their information on the Death Eaters they engaged. Given this we have identified that there are a number of Death Eater casualties that were not a direct result of the fighting. Four Death Eaters were killed by the offensive portion of the War Wards when they were activated and a number of others were most likely killed by their own comrades or commanders." Kingsley explained.

"And how was that determined?" Rita Skeeter asked with a sneer.

"They were killed with the Killing Curse and we have definitively established that the Killing Curse was not cast by either of the defenders." Kingsley said with a slight smirk.

"Can you provide any details on the motivation of the attack?" A Welsh reporter asked.

"That is currently under investigation." Kingsley provided.

"Can you identify the deceased Death Eaters?" A Daily Prophet reporter asked with a hostile tone.

"We are currently finalising the identifications and notifying the families of the deceased." Kingsley shot back. "That will be all at this time."

Without another word, and ignoring the shouted questions, Kingsley left. Merlin, he hated doing those but it would have been impossible for Director Bones to do it, both emotionally and politically.

TBC….


End file.
